The Time Ring
by stormcage426
Summary: She always thought she would love a normal life but that's all they were...her imagination! (as you can see summaries are not my strong point.. But this is my first fanfic...EVER! Meaning I have no idea what I'm doing) 10/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**This is my first fanfic so be nice...and REVIEW :)  
**

**First Encounter**

It was a cold winter in London. Any way you looked, you could see people bundled in layers of clothing that kept them warm from the raspy wind. Men and women were ravishing the streets and shops for one simple reason. Christmas was just a few weeks from coming. However, not everyone was so concentrated on this holiday. A young looking girl was walking slowly through the streets of London on a route she got accustomed and bored with. Her hat was hiding her long brown hair; her scarf hid her face, letting just her golden brown eyes to be seen. Those orbs were watching the snowflakes dancing around until they would fall on the ground in the same graceful way.

"It's freaking cold and I'm freaking late." She rubbed her small hands and pulled the scarf closer to her face. Days like these, the girl hated. It was cold, everyone was pushing around for more space, like they were the only persons walking on the street, hands full with shopping bags; kids were playing with the snow, not really caring if the next morning they would wake up with a fever; everyone was excited except her and the million other living persons living under the gray sky. The girl sighed from coldness and brought her bag closer, for more warmth. Her feet were taking her back from where she left just an hour ago; the Academy. Ditching school wasn't really what she planned but being herself, it was complicated not to. Why would she stay in the not very heated class room learning something she already knew when she could stay in the warmth of a chair with a hot chocolate in hand, in a small cafe? Her legs started a faster peace. She was running late for the next and last two periods which were history. Her father was an adventurous man, being an explorer and everything, that's why she never ditched history; for his memory and her sanity.

While still being in a rush, the girl heard a faint sound. It wasn't something usual, not that the girl expected something else. Weird things happen to her, a troublemaker with a troublesome past isn't something that anyone would put up with. The past itself was one. The girl rushed to where the noise came from. It was growing louder and louder and she was quite sure it was the right route. The girl found herself on the street parallel to the Academy, between two apartment buildings. There it was…

"That's impossible. This wasn't here an hour ago." She went closer to it, inspecting the blue and old police box. From the front of it, she went slowly in the back, still inspecting closely the box. "This is incredible." The girl gasped when she put her small hand on it. Her ring started to glow a fiery and alerting red.

"And hello there!" The girl gasped and turned around in a blink of an eye. Her eyes trailed from the red pair of converse he wore to a nice but old looking suit and to a pair of big brown eyes with brown messy matching hair and a wide smile. The girl glanced at her hand, to see the ring shining brighter. Her eyes widened and looked back at that smiley face.

"Who're you?" She asked loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm the Doctor. And who might you be?" The girl's mind went overdrive.

"I'm…Evain. Is this" she started and pointed to the police box. "…yours?" He nodded eagerly.

"Why yes it is. This is my Time and Relative Dimension In Space…"

"TARDIS…" The Doctor nodded.

"That would be the short version, yes." The Doctor looked closer at the small girl in front. She was tiny and her golden brown eyes were shining with innocence. Or that's what he saw at a first glance. Evain stared right back at him. "You seem to buy everythin' I say. Usually kids your age aren't very…perceptive."Evain looked blankly at the man in front.

"Kids my age?"The Doctor nodded.

"I'd say you're about 18 years old, seeing as we're close to the academy, I'd say you are a student." She raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"And you're a doctor. But regarding the unexpected blue police box, an item which you don't see at every corner," _well... not anymore _she thought, "I'd say you live in it…and you also travel with it." The Doctor was surprised for a moment but changed that expression with a smile.

"You're smarter than you look." Evain's nose twitched at the implication of being stupid based on her young looks.

"I'm not a spoiled, useless child. Why did you come here anyway? Is there an alien you should destroy?" He looked deeply in her eyes and shrugged.

"I don't really know. It was the TARDIS' choice." She rolled her eyes and walked back in front of the police box and out on the public street. She raised an eyebrow when she saw nothing. The sight she just came from disappeared suddenly. The Doctor was right behind her and wasn't too bewildered.

"Where is everyone?" The question wasn't particularly for the Doctor but he responded anyway.

"It's cold, maybe they went in their houses to warm up." The girl glanced behind at the doctor, an eyebrow quirking up.

"Every single person?" He shrugged. Now that he looked better, the girl was right. The Doctor went back into the TARDIS and stood there for a few minutes. Evain was in the same place silently watching the police box. The Doctor walked out of it equipped for winter. He had now gloves and a long coat.

"Now, let's see where everyone is!" He exclaimed happily. Evain watched the Doctor passing her and walking down the road. "Are ya coming?" Evain shook her head and walked after him. While walking, the girl couldn't stop from taking glances at the new acquaintance.

"What are you?" The Doctor didn't expect this question or the straight-to-business tone.

"I'm a Time Lord, of course. I travel through space and time in my TARDIS. I'm the last from my species." He glanced down at her big brown curious eyes and saw how much sympathy they held for him. It warmed his hearts so much he couldn't describe it. In his point of view she was an innocent child who wanted more adventure in their life. The doctor was entirely wrong. When Evain opened her mouth to say something else, they heard a big explosion-like sound coming from behind, where the Academy was. The Doctor turned around and sprinted towards it. It was rather hard for Evain to keep up with his long legs, but she succeeded nonetheless.

* * *

When they arrived in front of the gate that was separating them from the inside building the doctor saw something moving towards the main building. Evain saw it too, before grabbing the gate and opening it.

"Wait." Evain stopped and glanced at her companion. "We don't know what's there and how dangerous it is. Stay behind me…" The girl rolled her eyes and sprinted towards the entrance leaving the Doctor behind. "Hey!" He started running after her. Seeing themselves at the entrance, the doctor glared at Evain. "What part of 'dangerous and stay behind me' didn't you understand?" Evain rolled her eyes again and opened the door slowly. There was no one. They entered slowly, careful not to make loud noises. Seeing as the hall was soulless, they started walking around, calmer and more confident. "Let's look around." Evain opened the doors from the class rooms on the right and the Doctor, the ones from the left. There was nothing unusual, except the fact that it was empty.

While the Doctor was searching on his own, Evain decided to do the same with her side. She opened more than half of the class rooms and found nothing. She went upstairs, looking through the numerous halls. The doctor entered in a class room from the second level and walked towards the window. The sight outside was saddening. The white streets were empty, the shops were lifeless. There wasn't even a homeless dog. He got interrupted when he heard Evain screaming.

"Um…" The girl was shocked to meet face to face with a tall robot. It was looking down at her with blank robot eyes.

"Humans aren't allowed to roam. You need to be upgraded." Evain cringed at the annoying sound. She glared at it.

"And what if I resist?" The innocent, harmless voice changed in a more confident one.

"Then you are not allowed to live. You get deleted." The girl widened her eyes but narrowed them in the second moment, at the robot. "Delete." That's what the robot started saying again and again, annoying Evain. Even so, she couldn't do anything in that moment to help her or destroy it.

"Doctor!" She yelled, yet there was no one. She backed off, the robot being on her tail. "Doctor!" She yelled again. She started running upstairs when she collided with something. No, Someone. She looked up to see the man she's been screaming after. "Doctor! There's a robot roaming around saying something about upgrading humans and deleting the ones who resist!" The Doctor's expression made Evain realizes he knew what's she talking about and he had meet it before.

"Cyber men." He mumbled. Evain's eyes widened again and looked back. He took something out of his pocket and started pointing it around as he swivelled on the spot.

"Is that a laser thingy?" He glanced at her.

"It's my sonic screwdriver. It goes ding when there's stuff..." "...among other things" He added when he noticed Evain's blank stare.

"So it's an _alien_ laser thingy?" He stared right back at her, slightly amused.

"Yes, definitely not and no." Evain looked at him confusedly.

"What?" The Doctor sighed exasperatedly and turned to face her.

"Yes, it is alien, it is definitely not _laser_..." he said the word like it was bad taste in his mouth, "... and I've already said it is a _screwdriver _not a _thingy_." She nodded and let him point the screwdriver around the hall. "We have to find the cyber man before he takes more humans for conversion." Evain stared stupidly at the man in front.

"He already took them all. Why don't we find him and leave him to take us where the people are?" The Doctor stared quite surprised at Evain. That wasn't a bad idea at all. _Why didn't I think of that? _He thought, and then smiled to himself. She really was much smarter than she looked.

It wasn't hard to find the cyber man. It was the only metal robot repeating the same annoying word in a very annoying robot-ish voice. The cyber man led the two through some small streets and alleys.

"Where do you think he's going?" The doctor thought for a few seconds.

"Somewhere big, but where?" Evain's nose twitched. It wasn't really a very smart answer.

"We're in London. Where would he take so many people?" He started thinking again. Evain was right, there were many big places but still, there were too many people.

"Maybe he didn't…" Evain raised an eyebrow, curious. "Maybe he didn't take everyone. Maybe they went somewhere. Is there something happening today?" Evain looked into space; drowning in thoughts when suddenly she remembered.

"I know where they are!" The Doctor raised an eyebrow and watched as he got dragged by the small girl through more small streets.

Evain dragged the Doctor until they arrived to the event. It was the center of the city and also where many people were talking and drinking in front of a huge tree.

"So that's where everyone came. And they actually seem to have fun." The Doctor deducted. Evain mentally face-palmed herself.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot everyone was supposed to come here." She sighed, relieved. "But that means the cyber men's work will be easier…" She thought, out loud. When she glanced next to her, there was no Doctor. She sighed again and went searching for the missing companion.

* * *

It went almost two hours and Evain still hadn't found the Doctor. She was getting annoyed and couldn't do anything because everyone thought she was just an 18 years old. She sighed and chose to take a break. When she finally took a seat at a random table her ring started to glow the same alerting red colour. She looked from side to side to see there was nothing alien. That was until she saw something in the distance. "Cyber men" She mumbled.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry if it's boring but it's only the start...there's much more to come :) PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**P.S. Thank you all who reviewed :)**

**Smarter than it looks**

The Doctor wasn't really looking for anything strange. He knew it would be pretty obvious if something would happen. He chose to enjoy the moment after realizing Evain disappeared in the mass of people. However, his free time stopped when he caught the glimpse of a cyber man.

* * *

Evain didn't really know what to do, alone, but she knew she had to do something. She sighed and looked around for something to help her find an idea. She did find something. She went into a shop and looked around for a plastic gun that shot small balls. She took two and also some more wires and other things. She took them all and went to a small café ready to try out her idea.

In this time, the Doctor was looking for something to help him find out from where they came. The only time he had seen cyber men was in the alternative dimension, where also Rose was with a human version of him. Just thinking about her made both his hearts cringe. Also when he looked at Evain, he couldn't ignore how much she seemed like Rose. She's childish, innocent and she has that sparkle that Rose had. Anyway, back to present, the Doctor looked around to find something so he could use as a weapon, except his screwdriver. He saw in the window of an opened shop something similar to a gun. He walked over and bought one. It was a water gun.

"At least it's something." He mumbled while trying to find Evain, again. He spent half an hour looking through the crowd yet there was no sign of her. He looked over the tree and saw it was almost done. There was just a small portion unenlightened. The cyber men were getting closer and when that last part shined bright with blue and red lights, people around caught glimpse of them.

"You must be upgraded. Those who resist will be deleted." That's what they were saying. Humans didn't really take them seriously but they started killing some of them and that's when all hell broke loose. People were running and screaming. The cyber men made a circle around the crowd and it was quite hard to escape without being electrocuted by them.  
The Doctor stood in that place watching around himself. One of the cyber men saw him and started advancing towards him.

"Delete. Delete." The Doctor was sick of that robotic voice already. He'd dealt enough with them.

"Stay back! I have a gun!" The cyber man didn't listen and so the Doctor started shooting with water. Of course, the gun being a toy, the water didn't reach the cyber man. The Doctor was looking incredibly at the small toy in his hand and started shaking it. "Come on…come on!" Nothing. "Uh-oh" He said ready to take his screwdriver out. Fortunately for him, someone threw something on the cyber man and it stopped.

"Doctor!" The so called man turned around to see Evain running to him, a gun in her hand, also. She stopped when she reached the space next to him and huffed. "Whew. I'm kind of tired of running around." She looked at the cyber man. "We should go." She mumbled. Before the Doctor could protest, Evain took his hand and led him a few feet away from the cyber man. Right on time, the robot exploded.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the gun in her hand.

"It's a toy gun that shoots with small balls. I changed it a little and now the balls have an energetic pulse that kind of electrocutes whatever they fall on. I also used chewing gum to keep the wires connected to the ball. It seems super glue isn't that super after all. Plus, it helps the ball stick to whatever it's shot on." The Doctor looked surprised and quite dumbstruck at the small girl in front. "I wanted it to just block its signal and immobilize but it seems they blow up." She shrugged. "I guess it works that way too." She glanced at the Doctor's hand. "What's that?"

"A water gun." She raised an eyebrow. "It sounded like a good idea but it seems the water jet isn't powerful enough to shoot over…10 cm." She stared at him.

"Seriously…" She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "How did you stop them the last time?" The Doctor thought a little.

"There was a signal controlling them from a zeppelin. I don't see one here and we destroyed them all. The second time we just transported them into void." Evain looked surprised at him.

"Second time?" He didn't seem to be attentive. He was looking over the sky. "What are you looking for?"

"How did the cyber men arrived here?" He asked, out loud. Evain knew the question was more directed towards himself.

"Doctor…?" He was still in his own world. "Doctor!" He flinched and looked at her. "Until we find a way to get them all, take this." She handed him the second gun. He looked, again, quite surprised. This girl is definitely different.

"There has to be something." Evain nodded and started looking around the sky. That was until the Doctor took her hand and sprinted to a small alley. She looked back only to widen her eyes and run for her life, seeing as cyber men were coming after them. However she didn't stop her hand from tightening around the gun and firing. Three of the cyber men exploded making a few near them blow too. The two stopped and hid behind a garbage can. "How did you make these?" He asked pointing down.

"Mom was a scientist. Also I…" She stopped and bent her head down. The Doctor looked expectantly at her. "I grew up learning and reading a lot. But I guess it's in my blood. I'm pretty good at making something from nothing." She shrugged like it was old news. "Now. What do you know about cyber men?"

"They were created by John Lumic, a pretty ill genius a while back. They have been humans once and they still have an organic system. They are coldly logical and calculate everything. They want to upgrade every human on Earth. They tried twice but I was there." Evain rolled her eyes hearing the cocky tone of the Doctor.

"So this lunatic created them, now I guess he's dead." The Doctor nodded. "There are no zeppelins around, nor planes, nothing that could transmit signals." Evain bent her head down while Doctor's head was up.

"Yes! I know!" Evain jumped slightly. "I can't believe I forgot about them." I looked up at him annoyed.

"Enlighten me." He looked back down at her with a smiley face and got up, running in the opposite direction of the commotion. Evain raised herself from their hiding spot and ran after him, completely left out.

* * *

The Doctor led them both to the Academy. "Why are we back here?" The Doctor ignored Evain completely, making her nose twitch. The Doctor was ready to enter in the Academy when Evain stopped him. "Tell me what is on your mind first. After that, I'll leave you to do whatever it is that you do."

"The aerials! That's from where they get the signal. Someone must found a way to transport them here. But even so, it was impossible. They were in the void." Evain let the Doctor mumble to himself and opened the door. She grabbed the Doctor and took him to the Informatics Room where all computers were. She took a seat in front of one and glanced at him.

"What do I have to look for?" The Doctor leaned over her shoulder, thinking.

"There has to be a source. Think Doctor…who would do something like this and why? Agh!" Evain flinched, hearing the Doctor screaming right next to her sensitive ears. "I hate it when I have a block!"

"I bet you have a pretty messed up head…." Evain mumbled but the Doctor didn't seem to listen. She rolled her eyes and started typing. Of course being in an Academy it wasn't too easy to go and hack any systems. Evain tried everything she knew but still needed more help. "I can't do this." The Doctor's head popped around and looked at her.

"What?! And now you thought to change your mind?!" Evain rolled her eyes and turned around the chair. She got up and pushed the Doctor back slightly.

"I didn't change my mind. I can't hack into the minister's or police's systems and search for a weird transmission without time, which in case you haven't noticed...We. Don't. Have. I have to do this from home, where I have everything already prepared." The Doctor quirked an eyebrow. "What? Can't a human hack sometimes in someone else's business?" She looked so innocent that it made the Doctor amused. "Look. I'll go home and search for the signal and try to stop it while you go and save everyone, battle with cyber men and anything else that needs sorted."

"Sounds alright to me." They both nodded and went on their separate ways. "Don't get killed!" The Doctor yelled as an afterthought before Evain was fully out of his sight.

* * *

Evain started running towards the street she lived on and it wasn't too easy seeing as people were running scared. It seemed there were more robots than either of them thought.

"Delete." She saw a small child trembling being just one foot away from death. She narrowed her eyes and shot her makeshift gun towards the cyber man.

"Get out of there!" She yelled. The child ran away right on time, the cyber man exploding. She sighed relived until she remembered her mission. She took a different route than the one she was used to, running through different streets but she stopped abruptly when her ring started glowing. "What the…" She pointed her ring around herself, kind of like the doctor pointed his screwdriver. The ring went crazy when she trailed it over a van, like the one they use for transmitting the news live. "Wait a minute…that's it." She walked slowly to the van and heard movement inside. She glanced on the roof to see the aerials pointing all to the one on the van. "Found you." She smirked and got ready to enter, or more specifically, to make the one inside leave.

Meanwhile, the Doctor hadn't really succeeded to save people. Good amounts were either dead or close to it.

"Help!" One girl screamed, cyber men walking towards her. The Doctor didn't hesitate a moment to shot two of the cyber men, the other two exploding as well from being in close proximity.  
"You saved me!" The girl was looking at the Doctor with tearing eyes, making the Time Lord smile down at her. He got up and started shooting at more, managing to destroy a small cluster of cyber man along the way. Anyway, it seems when he needed it the most, the gun died. The cyber man was walking towards the Doctor, who was annoyingly shaking the gun. He huffed and threw it away. The cyber man wasn't even at a foot away.

"You don't want to do this…" The doctor said, slowly backing off.

"You aren't compatible. You need to be deleted." The Doctor's annoyance grew as he didn't have anything…except…He grabbed the long forgotten water gun and fired at the cyber man. At first there was no reaction but when he was ready to move, he couldn't. The Doctor fired once more and the cyber man stopped completely; sparks flying out of its eye sockets.

"Useful indeed."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

******PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC. (Thank You for all reviews so far :) I hope to get many, many more... P.S. Thank you Evil's Horcrux for your advice and please anyone who wants to give me advice is more than welcome!)  
**

**Saving London**

An hour later Evain was still outside the van and she was getting pretty annoyed.

"Doesn't he or she need a bathroom break…God." When she was more than ready to enter and knock off the one inside, the door opened. Her eyes widened and she looked around, finally going behind the van. Outside walked a pretty young man, around 30 maybe. He walked down one of the streets, leaving the van empty. Or so Evain hoped. She went in front of the door and glanced on every direction. When she saw it was safe enough she entered. "Wow." The whole van was full to the hilt with technical equipment. Computers over computers, he had satellites in his hands as well as information from the police. "Ok. Now let's see your diabolical plan…that's not very diabolical anymore." She furrowed her eyebrows together at her own illogical words and shook her head, getting down to business. "Let's see…" She started typing like crazy and went from a computer to another, the moving chair being very useful.

Her eyes widened when she figured out his plan. She took out her phone and realized she hadn't seen the Doctor with one. "Dammit." She mumbled. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was still trying to figure a way to contact the Doctor while being in the van when someone put a hand over her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't. The man was back and he had a chloroform hanky. Evain tried to stay awake. She continued trying to fight him off, however, with her small frame her attempts where futile and she only resulted in inhaling the smell. It was too late, her mind felt fuzzy and her eyes were consumed by blackness.

* * *

Evain opened her eyes, at first with blurry vision, but she was strong enough to see the man was back in his seat.

"So that's your plan? Destroy everyone and re-construct your perfect world? Do you even know what cyber men are?" The man turned around. His cold piercing green eyes made Evain think about her father. The same eyes he had when she was ravishing his stuff.

"Of course I know! They are the future. No feelings, no hurt, no heart breaks." Evain got up, admittedly with a little difficulty because she had her hands tied tight behind her back.

"So that's what it is about…must've been harsh if you transformed in a lunatic with a perfect vision of the world." He glared at her.

"Not for too long. Everyone will be upgraded." Evain raised an eyebrow. She glanced at her ring to see it glowing, not very bright, an unusual blue colour. She tried to get the knot undone and surprisingly, it wasn't very hard. This guy was for sure an amateur.

"What about you? They'll want someone to lead them to destruction. Having no feelings, thinking logical as a mathematician means they won't care about you." I started saying, thinking that maybe I'll get a few more minutes to get my hands free.

"And what? I will be their leader so I will have to become one too. There is nothing wrong, I've anticipated everything." Evain smirked, her hands now free to go to the gun. She took it out and went slowly behind him. When he turned to look over her, Evain hit him with the gun. Pretty hard. She massaged her wrist, moving them in circles until she felt the blood rushing freely again. She looked down at the still anonymous man and pushed her fingers somewhere near his ear, making him go in a relaxing sleep.

"Now, for the important part." She started typing again when she saw her ring start to glow that blue light again. "Is there any damage done, or what?"

* * *

The doctor was running from a cyber man and just hid around a corner when his screwdriver, that he forgot he still had started glowing on his own. He heard a voice coming from it and put it closer to his ear, like a phone. "Evain?"

"Doctor?" Evain was quite surprised. It hadn't happened before, but then again, she hadn't really met aliens before. "Doctor I found out what the source is. I'm kind of…in it."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Evain rolled her eyes. The Doctor started running again.

"I'm in a van near my apartment and this guy is blacked out for a while but that isn't important." The Doctor's expression changed from worry to annoyance to interested, all whilst he was still running. "He found a small, almost inexistent door to the void. I don't know how this could happen, it's impossible!"

"That's impossible! There aren't any doors to the void! Not from this world, at least! Wow…" The Doctor's most annoying enemies were getting even worse. "By the way, your gun toy didn't work out very well. The water gun has been a good friend, though." Evain rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I can stop the cyber men but you have to get them out of there, or make them explode. It's up to you which one."

"So you're telling me I have to get them all together?" Evain furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes. That's exactly what I said…in more words." The Doctor nodded and glanced behind.  
"Any ideas how?"

"One. Hopefully working." Evain nodded.

"Alright. I'll stop the frequency right about..." she pushed a button. "…now. Save this universe Doctor." The Doctor smirked.

"Don't I always?" He put the screwdriver back in his coat and glanced back. There were a few cyber men but most of them were already walking in other directions. He sprinted to one of the streets and saw the same girl he saved, behind a garbage can. He ran to her and leaned in, for her to hear him. "Can you do me a favour?" the girl looked deep into his eyes and nodded. "Do you see the cyber men there? Tell them that people accept to be upgraded, in the big building of the Academy." Her eyes widened in fear. "Come on. You can do this." She nodded slowly and walked to one of them. The Doctor stood there watching.

Evain was more than surprised when she saw on the screen, people and the entire crowd of cyber men going to the Academy. She glared at her ring.

"That's your big plan?! What about the non cold lives?" The Doctor felt the screwdriver vibrate and shine. He heard clearly what Evain said.

"Just trust me." Evain looked blank at the screen.

"I just met you, you got me in trouble and now I have to trust you? Don't you think you want a little too much from the first day?" The Doctor smiled.

"Nope," He said popping the _p_, "Now be a good girl and tell me what's happening." Evain's nose started twitching again.

"Go and get those people out, Doctor." He rolled his eyes but got up and sprinted towards the Academy where everyone was. Seeing himself in front the big entrance he didn't really know what he should do next. Evain rolled her eyes. "Come on! If you're a Time Lord then you should have some extraordinary knowledge." She mumbled. The doctor rolled his eyes and opened the doors. There were a lot of humans but not so many that he couldn't get them all out. Thankfully, there were all the cyber men also.

* * *

"Now what…" Evain looked one of the many screens in front of her and saw that the cyber men were all together, even if there were humans around too.

"Now we let the show begin…" she mumbled and pushed more buttons. She started sending information through the new opened signal. "Get people as far away from them as you can. There gonna go out with a big bang." She told him. The Doctor tried but who was he talking with?! Gratefully, that girl he saved started helping. "Oh…I see you have a fan…Anyway…"

"What did you send them?" the Doctor was quite curious. Evain was a very unpredictable girl as he'd seen. She's for sure not what she seems.

"You said they don't have feelings. I just send them some. Romantic movies, romantic comedies, interesting scenes…" the doctor gave a small laugh hearing that. He backed off, as well as his 'fan' and that's when the show began. They started trembling, out of so many information and maybe pictures flowing through their metallic brains. Nothing was logical anymore for them. She leaned back on the chair. "Get the people out of there. The building will collapse." The doctor's eyes widened. He looked at the girl.

"Everyone…" there was a killing silence. "Run to the exit!" The hell broke loose again and people started pushing themselves to save their lives. The building did collapse and the cyber men exploded. The happy part was that everyone was a safe distance when they did. Evain looked down at the still anonymous guy and smiled sadly. Her ring started glowing green this time. Evain took the ring and placed it closer to his forehead where the light brightened. After a few seconds, it came back to normal and the human woke up.

"What…Where am I?" Evain looked blankly at him. "Do I know you?" She shook her head and got up. She opened the door and left him there, going to where she presumed the Doctor would be.

The people didn't seem to remember what happened after an hour and Evain was walking next to the Doctor, back to his TARDIS.

"I'm surprised…You acted as if you've done it before." Evain looked at the Doctor, one eyebrow raised.

"Really…Do you feel threatened?" He started laughing.

"Nah. You're just a kid!" Evain's nose started twitching again. She stopped and grabbed the Doctor by his sleeve.

"Look. There is something you need to know." He raised his own eyebrow, curious as to what she meant. "My name…isn't Evain. My name is Evalina Granger. And…I'm not a kid. You assumed I'm 18 years old and a student because I was close to the Academy but you're just half right."

"You should go to school." Evalina rolled her eyes.

"Not that part. I'm not 18. I'm actually 25 years old!" The Doctor looked closely at her and after a moment of silence he started laughing. Her nose twitched again and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm serious! My mother was a scientist and…after her guinea pig died she started doing experiments on me. She wanted to find a cure to stop people from ageing. She did find it and I'm the result. I grow very hard when it comes to looks. From five to five years, even more. Do you get what I say?" The Doctor was intently watching Evalina, as if he could see in her mind…which he could.

"Yep." He said coming back to normal. "When you are me, you learn how to believe anything." Evalina rolled her eyes. "So your last name is Granger? As in '_Hermoine Granger_' Granger?" She glared at him and pushed him playfully. The doctor started laughing and pushed her back.

"That's another story to tell. Are you going to take me with you?" They were already in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the door and stopped, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Depends. Do you want to?" She glared playfully at him. He smiled and she walked up to him.

"Well let's see…I'm smart, independent, know how to make weapons from different things, I might be a great help." The Doctor shook his head and laughed. He opened the door wider, for her to enter. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was inside.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

******PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**Welcome To My Life**

"Welcome to the TARDIS, Evalina Granger." He was expecting the same 'it's bigger on the inside' line yet he got something completely different.

"Wow. It must be so cool to live in here! I bet this place has a million rooms. I mean I've read up on some of the latest scientific discoveries but I never thought you could actually have a dimension inside a dimension!" The Doctor smiled seeing how excited she was and also impressed of her quick deductions to the workings of the 'bigger on the inside' part. '_Maybe taking her in a few adventures won't make such a big deal' _his mind whispered to him. She walked slowly deeper into the time machine and started looking around. "It's brilliant…" She mumbled staring now at the control panel in the middle of the TARDIS. The Doctor couldn't stop smiling at her. He walked right up next to her when she went to touch something. He slapped her hand and she grabbed it back, like a child who got caught doing something stupid.

"No touchy." He scolded her. She scoffed and narrowed her eyes at the man in front. However, her pouting face changed when she started glancing around.

"Do you travel alone?" She asked seeing as it was so much silence. The Doctor didn't cease whatever he was doing at the controls but responded.

"Sometimes I take friends." Evalina raised an eyebrow.

"Assistants?" He nodded but wasn't fully attentive.

"Yeah. You could put it like that." Evalina looked as the Doctor was ran around in some sort of manic dance.

"What happened with them?" The Doctor stopped and bent his head down. Now this was a touchy subject. "Well…?" Evalina wanted some answers and she was going to get them one way or another.

"There were a few…friends that helped me…" Evalina walked closer to him and leaned on the machine.

"Save the world?" The Doctor's head flew up in a second and looked suspiciously at her.

"How do you know about that?" She raised her left hand up and into Doctor's face.

"This is a big help. That's how I knew you are an alien and that's how I found the van." The Doctor took her hand and looked closer at the ring. He touched it and it actually electrocuted him! Evalina could feel it too.

"I've never seen something like this." He trailed while putting his glasses on. It was a weird sight for Evalina who almost started laughing.

"It's called a Time Ring. It goes ding when it founds alien stuff." She used the Doctor's previous words making him smile. "Also it starts beeping when there's an abrupt change in time. Sometimes it goes crazy on its own…like today with your screwdriver. It hadn't done that before." The Doctor nodded and let her take her hand back.

"Alright. Now that we settled that…"He got his glasses off and put them into his pocket and turned to her with that happy face. "Where do you want to go, Eva?" She raised one eye brow and crossed her arms.

"Eva?" The Doctor just smiled his contagious grin and nodded.

"Yeah. It seemed to fit. Why, do you not like it? It's just Evalina is a little too long to shout if were running from imminent death. Which we won't, hopefully. Anyway I'm sure there are many other nicknames..." The Doctor started rambling of various versions of her name; Evalina just rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"No. It's ok. Eva. I like it" If Evalina thought it was even possible; the Doctors grin seemed to grow an extra inch.

"So where do you want to go, _Eva_?" He said smiling that she allowed him to call her Eva. She looked deeply into brown eyes and the only idea that entered her mind was a memory she can never forget. The Doctor was waiting calmly yet he was curious what was she thinking about.

"I want to go to 13th June 1995, somewhere near Cardiff. Only if I can that is." The Doctor raised his eyebrow, curious but didn't say anything. He started pushing some buttons and the TARDIS started moving. The central cylinder rising and falling in time, almost as if it was breathing, with the mysterious sound she heard when she first met the Doctor

"Hold onto something! It might get a little rough!" Evalina widened her eyes; however she was already on the floor.

"Thanks for telling me that _now_!" She yelled annoyed. The Doctor however shrugged it off and continued to what he called 'flying the Tardis' but what Evalina would call 'battering the Tardis'. _Poor Tardis _she thought, and was startled when she felt a tingling in the back of her mind. It almost felt as if the Tardis was grateful for her sympathy, but shrugged it off as a side effect of being tossed around for a minute or two. When the TARDIS stopped, Evalina was gripping one side of the control panel so tight her knuckles turned white. "Wow. That's what they call one hell of a ride." She mumbled getting off the machine. The Doctor did the same who, during the chaotic ride, somehow managed to climb onto the control panel and ran to the door.

"Ready to be surprised." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

"I might know what's on the other side, Doctor. I told you the date. You should get ready for a surprise, not me." She stated while walking to the door, joining him. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

The Doctor was quite surprised to see nothing unusual. She wanted to go back in time to a specific date. The question was why? What happened then? Evalina was quiet. She couldn't say a word; instead, she started walking towards a mansion.

"Wow. It's huge!" He stated, staring at the house. It was indeed very big, in a Victorian style. He glanced at Evalina to see her touching it. She had a sorrowful expression painted on her face. She started walking towards the front where she found a small girl with brown hair running around, playing with her dog. If the Doctor thought the earlier expression was sad now Evalina's eyes were almost teary. She also had a painful stare. The Doctor, however, was very curious as to where they actually were and if it was the right time. Everything seemed too cheerful and perfect. He went over to the small child, leaving Evalina staring into space. "Hello." He said happily, making the girl turn and face him. His eyes widened a little when up at him stared two familiar golden brown eyes.

"Mommy told me not to talk with strangers." The Doctor's smile softened and he chuckled. She was very cute. Behind him arrived also another pair of golden brown eyes that were staring down at the girl with a soft gaze and a soft smile.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my friend, Evalina. See? We're not strangers anymore." The child started laughing at him, making both adults' smile even wider.

"I like your name!" she said pointing to Evalina. She chuckled softly. "If you are a doctor then where is your white robe?" She asked innocently looking back to his brown eyes. He started chuckling too and leaned in to her.

"I'm a different type of Doctor." He whispered. The child started giggling.

"Good. Because I hate doctors." The Doctor got up and looked at Evalina who bent down to the child's level.

"What's your name?" She wanted to be sure this small girl was who see thinks it was.

"I'm Mandy!" Evalina smiled and nodded.

"And where is your mommy, Mandy?" The girl's face changed in a sad one.

"She's always busy in the basement. She doesn't come to play with me, never." Evalina's eyes saddened again, making the Doctor even curious.

"Amanda…is your daddy here?" The child shook her head.

"No. He's at work. But he promised he will get back tomorrow." Evalina's eyes widened and started tearing. It was too much. She raised and turned her head so no one could see the tears. The Doctor walked behind her and put a hand on her back.

"Are you alright?" Evalina nodded and wiped the few tears that ran down her cheeks.

"I'm fine." She said, turning to face the Doctor. Mandy was oblivious but still looked worriedly at Evalina. She smiled down at the child assuring her that she was alright.

"Amanda!" The three pair of eyes turned to the front door to see a woman with the same beautiful brown eyes as the child staring directly in front, at them.

"Mommy! I made new friends!" The mother didn't seem to care at first but she smiled at them.

"Why don't you invite them inside, darling?" Mandy smiled happily and took Evalina's and the Doctor's hands and started dragging them inside.

* * *

"Wow." The Doctor hadn't seen in his life, which is quite long, such a house. It was even bigger on the inside and there were so many artefacts and paintings from all over the world. Evalina smirked seeing him so entranced. Mandy took them both into the living room, where her mother was just taking a seat.

"It's really nice to meet you. I'm Amanda's mother, Patricia. I'm really glad Mandy has made new friends. She's usually playing alone. The neighbours are quite old for her." Evalina nodded her head.

"It's our pleasure. She's such a nice child. I'm Evalina and this is the Doctor." Patricia glanced at him.

"Doctor Who?" He half smiled.

"Just the Doctor." Patricia nodded slowly, thinking he was a little weird. "This house is gorgeous! How did you get those rare artefacts?" The older woman smiled softly and proudly. Evalina stared deeply at her. She knew who the woman was and wanted to know what she was hiding in the basement.

"My husband brought them. He's an archaeologist. He likes adventures." She chuckled at the end, making Evalina slightly narrow her eyes at her. She glanced at the clock fast and when she saw what it's the time, she got up and smiled sadly at them. "I'm sorry but I have to go…" She wanted them to leave, it was getting awkward.

"Can they stay over, mommy?" The woman looked between them and her daughter and nodded.

"Sure. You can show them their rooms later, sweetie." Mandy started jumping happily and hugged both visitors. "Come on." She took the Doctor's hand and dragged him to his supposed to be room, Evalina right behind them. Mandy stopped in front of a wood door and opened it. "I'm sorry but this is the only guest room. You'll have to share." She said looking sadly at them. The Doctor shrugged.

"There's no problem in that, is there Evalina?" The girl shook her head, showing she didn't really care. Mandy's smile came back and giggled.

"I have to go to piano class, now. See you later!"

* * *

Inside the room, the Doctor jumped on the very fluffy and comfortable bed while Evalina went to the window and stared outside.

"This bed is heaven." He said pointing at it. Evalina rolled her eyes. "What's gotten into you?" He asked annoyed. She wanted to go there and now she was all sad and sorrow.

"We're not on 13th June 1995. We're in 20th March 1990. Two days before Victor Cavington died in a plane crash." The doctor got up of the bed and walked to her.

"What? How do you know?"

"I know because Victor was my father. And Patricia is my mother." The Doctor seemed to finally figure the situation out.

"I knew I've seen those eyes before! Why did you want to come to your past?" Evalina's eyes turned to the Doctor and she sighed. She went and sat on the bed, patting the space next to her. The Doctor went and occupied the seat.

"On the night of 13th June 1995 there was a fire. It spread all around the house. I was ten and my brother, Jeremy was five. Mom died in the fire and the mansion collapsed. No one knows why. There hasn't been anything found to show how the fire did actually start. I wanted to see if I could find something." The Doctor nodded, understanding.

"You're mother seems a little…" Evalina chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Off?" The Doctor chuckled too.

"Well not really. She seems like a nice lady." Evalina scoffed.

"Remember when I told you she experimented on me?" The Doctor nodded and finally realized.

"That's why she's always ignoring you!"

"Exactly. That's also why there's just one guest room in the house. The second floor is actually part of her lab. Also after my father's death, mom told me she was pregnant." The Doctor nodded, taking everything in.

"But what about the ring? You don't have it yet." Evalina nodded.

"No. Dad gives it to me before he leaves. From today in a week, mom's guinea pig will die from a heart attack and she will start continuing her tests on me. A five year old lonely girl." She sighed and let herself fall on her back. "I'll be alone for the rest of my life. Kind of like you. My brother will go to a boarding school and my grandparents will continue torturing me with their wishes, telling me how I'm a complete disaster and I will never do anything or amount to anything in life." The Doctor's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes.

"It's alright. I didn't end up too bad, huh?" The Doctor smiled and fell on his back too.

"Hold on. Mandy?" Evalina looked at him questioningly

"Yeah, what about her? Me... ugh! You know what I mean" He chuckled a bit at her as she trailed off into her own little world, rambling to herself about tenses.

"Your name was Mandy. Then when I first met you, you said you were called Evain, but your Evalina now?" Evalina nodded and returned to glare at the ceiling.

"Yeah I never did like it, and then when I met you I had no idea who you were so I didn't want you to know my name even though it was close enough. But, when I moved from Belfast to here, people were never nice and used to mock me with my accent and name so the second I turned eighteen I changed it to Evalina." The Doctor pondered this for a brief moment and then shrugged it off for a later conversation.

"Doctor?" Evalina asked after a few moments silence. He turned so he was looking at the side of her head as she had yet to stop staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm?"

"Do you always do that?" The Doctor now thoroughly confused scrunched his forehead.

"Do what?" Evalina smiled and turned onto her side so she could see him fully.

"Do you always apologise for things you have no control over?" The Doctor returned her smile and nodded.

"I suppose. It becomes a habit."

They were looking at each other when they heard something exploding downstairs. The Doctor got up fast but Evalina grabbed his hand. "It's from the lab. You get used to it after a few years."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

******PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**The Lab**

That night Evalina couldn't sleep properly. She tossed in the bed and ended up falling off it.

"Ouch…" She mumbled and got up, slowly and sorely. Her butt hurt in that moment as it had unfortunately been the part of her body to break the fall. Also, the noise woke up the Doctor. He looked at her sleepily. "Sorry." She whispered. "I fell…" She mumbled hoping he didn't hear, but he did and started laughing. "It's not funny."

"Yes, it is." She glared at him and threw her pillow at his head. He fell back and glared playfully at her, throwing the pillow back. She caught it and put it down. She looked at the clock next to the bed and smiled.

"Come on. Today you'll meet dad."

* * *

When the Doctor and Evalina ventured down stairs and into the living room, they found no one. Evalina raised an eyebrow and searched around the rest of the house. No one was there. She walked to the second level of the house, the Doctor staying on the first. She opened the door to one room she remembered the most and entered. It was the library. She trailed through old shelves full with books until she stopped at one in particular. She looked troubled for a few seconds.

"Now how am I supposed to move this?" She mumbled. She took a deep breath and went on one side of the shelf. She started pushing it but it was a little too heavy to budge much more than a millimetre.

"Need a hand?" She looked at the smiling Doctor over her shoulder, as sceptically as possible.

"What do you think?" He scolded her once again for being such a brat and helped her.

"There's nothing!" Evalina rolled her eyes and started touching the wall. The Doctor was amazed when she pushed on a new found button and the wall opened.

"Ta da!" She smirked cockily at the man behind and entered the elevator. "I used to sneak in here after I figured what's its role was. I liked it down there." Evalina continued. She pushed the down button, now they just had to wait.

"Weren't you scared?" She shrugged.

"Not really. That was the only time I could spend with mom. I wasn't alone when I was with her. Even if it was just being in the same room as someone – I hate being alone..." She said the last part quietly to herself, not intending the doctor to hear her. But he did.

She looked up at him. "I bet that's one of the reasons you took your friends along for the ride. It's nice to know there's another soul, breathing down the back of your neck like a bear." He stared down at his new companion, deeply. The elevator rang, signalling they arrived to their destination. The doors automatically opened and let the two get out. The doctor's eyes widened at the sight.

"This is gorgeous!" Evalina chuckled. The Doctor's eyes were glistening not unlike the ones of a small child unwrapping his Christmas presents. "I can't believe it! Your mother made this?!" He was already all over the place while Evalina new exactly where to go. The computer wasn't opened and there was a password in needed.

"Doctor?" Named man was looking at a few lab mice chasing each other. The surprising part was that they were identical and they were walking on just two feet. He was more than amazed. However, Evalina looked sceptically at the older man. "Doctor!" He raised his head towards her, completely spaced out. "Can you give me your screwdriver?" He shook his head, getting out of the trance, and looked at her.

"Huh? Oh, sure." He threw it to her and she caught it easily. He walked deeper into the lab, still amazed while Evalina put the screwdriver in function. Manual function. She got on her knees and slipped below the machine. She started using the screwdriver as every other normal human would. Spine the nail out. She took the small metal plate from its cylinder lock and started tangling the wires in a different way than they were already. "What are you doing there?" Evalina slipped back up and shook the dust from her clothes. She opened the computer again and this time, it didn't need any password. The Doctor was quite intrigued. He watched her every move with his full attention, half amused half curious. They waited for the screen to show something yet it was still blank. The doctor glanced at Evalina. She was visibly annoyed.

"It's not working…?" She asked slapping her forehead. The doctor looked down and touched the machine. He stared at it for a few seconds and hit it with his foot. Evalina raised an eyebrow but didn't comment anything. The screen opened a file, directly. It was about the guinea pig her mother had.

The Doctor grabbed his glasses and put them on. His eyes widened when he saw what was written there.

"Your mother is not a nice lady." He said out of nowhere. Evalina chuckled and leaned on the machine. The doctor pushed several buttons and one accidentally opened a secret door.

Both of them walked towards it. On the other side was a big tube filled with green water. Evalina choose to stay behind while the Doctor walked closer. He jumped back when a pair of eyes opened abruptly. "He's alive…" He mumbled to himself. He glanced at Evalina to see her completely at ease. It was obvious she knew this place quite well. She walked next to the Doctor and sighed.

"He's going to die. His heart is too old for this experiment. But mine will be perfect…" The Doctor put his arm around her shoulders and embraced her. "It doesn't hurt that much, anymore. It's already happened." She said getting out from his arms. She looked up at him with those eyes and smiled sadly. "We should go. I won't find anything now. It's too early." He nodded and both made their way to the elevator.

* * *

Back on the second floor, Evalina was just closing the door when a small voice interrupted. "Eve? Doctor? Oh, here you are!" She ran to the Doctor and grabbed his hand again. Evalina chuckled silently behind them at the shortening of her name once again. It was becoming a habit of people giving her nicknames. They walked down the hall and onto the spiral stairs to the living room where Evalina got faced by a bright white smile from the man she adored her entire life. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

"Dad…" She whispered softly. The man grabbed his running daughter in his arms and threw her into the air. She started giggling. The doctor was right next to the older version of the young child.

"Daddy! You came! Oh! Oh!" The girl jumped from her father's arms and walked towards the two visitors. "These are my new friends!" The older man looked at the two and saw a resemblance in Evalina's eyes.

"Do I know you?" Evalina was close to nodding but she didn't. She realized from the moment they arrived there that she had to not interfere in the past.

"No. We're not from these parts." She said pointing to her and her companion. The man nodded and signed them to take a seat. An old servant Evalina knew very well put a few glasses of water on the table in front and left. She watched him until he got out of her sight.

"And where are you from …" The older Cavignton stopped, realizing he doesn't know their names. The Doctor knew he had to take matter in his own hands. Evalina on the other side just took a glass of water and took a sip. Racking his brain of what he could tell the man his mouth started before his brain registered the words leaving it.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my…wife, Evalina." When she heard that simple word, Evalina almost spit the water back out. She gave the doctor one hell of a perplexed look. She wasn't expecting _that_ answer. The man nodded; happy with the answer he got and shook hands with the Doctor.

"Victor Cavington…Do you work as a medicine doctor or something else?"

"No, no. I'm a traveller." The man nodded, content with every answer he got. Creepily content.

"And what about you, miss?" Evalina's eyes widened and glanced at the Doctor.

"I'm a pianist. But I like to travel with my…husband." She could feel her nose twitching again. The answer got out through her greeted teeth and sarcastic tongue.

"You seem very young, though." He trailed looking at her small frame.

"I'm 25." She was sure if she could reply with a snarky comment, she would have done it right then. Everyone had the same impression about her and that's why she chose to act like an18 years old; so the question wouldn't be answered over and over again.

However, back to the present past, the Doctor got in a very intriguing conversation with the archaeologist. Of course, they talked about their adventures and people they met, places they had been. The Doctor chose to leave out the alien adventures even if they were the majority of his travels.

"So, Victor…I heard you're going on a new adventure." The man nodded. "With the airplane?" The Doctor nudged Evalina. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Not every time. I started going with the planes just when I really had to and now here I am, with my own." He started chuckling. Evalina's mouth opened lightly and furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"He never told me he had a plane!" The 25 years old girl was more than frustrated.

"It's not really like you would've cared anyway. To me it seemed like you were happy just spending time with him at home." Evalina glared at the Doctor. "Or maybe not."

"He'll leave tomorrow, something will come up and he'll run down there where his heart belongs."

"Down there?" The Doctor asked and started looking through the room. The old mansion was very entertaining for him for some unknown reason. Evalina glanced back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. In some small cemetery from Egypt or North America." She stopped and stared at him."Is my house intriguing to you?" He raised his head and nodded.

"Uh-huh." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to talk with…"she stopped again and furrowed her eyebrows. "…myself."

"Evalina!" She stopped at the door and glanced back. "Don't go changing the past." She scoffed and closed the door, hard.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

******PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**The Promise**

On her ride to her old room, Evalina heard noise coming from the stairs. She shrugged, thinking it's just her mother and didn't interrupt her already planned route. She didn't have to knock at the door because it was already opened.

"Daddy, where are you going this time?" The man looked down at his daughter and patted her head.

"I found something interesting near Stonehenge." The girl's eyes were glistening in the sun light, making them seem bigger than they were.

"You promised you'll take me with you this time." Evalina's eyes widened. She completely forgot about that.

"I can't. But I promise I'll let you tag along next time. Both of us, going on an adventure." The girl smiled happily yet the look in her eyes was one of disappointment. Evalina couldn't bear the sight anymore and knocked. Both heads looked at her and smiled.

"Hey…" The man walked out and let the two girls talk about 'important' matters. "You're father is a really nice man." Mandy smiled up at her older self and nodded. Evalina walked towards the bed and sat down. "Come here." She patted the bed. Mandy walked over and sat next to her.

"You know your mother really loves you, right?" She nodded.

"But I'm still sad she never plays with me." The child's pout was heart melting.

"But you have her. I lost mine when I was just a little bit older than you." Mandy's face saddened and she bent her head down. Evalina's eyes softened considerably seeing her younger self take pity on her older self about their own mum. "Amanda…there comes a time in life when things don't go too well. You have to be strong and get over those times." Mandy looked up with her big brown eyes at Evalina, not really understanding. "Listen to me. Be strong." She nodded slowly. Evalina smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good." She got up and walked out leaving the still curious but happy Mandy behind.

* * *

"What are you doing?" She was just coming from a very interesting discussion with her younger self, preparing her for the events that will take place tomorrow and now she saw the Doctor sneaking to the stairs. He froze in place when he heard her voice. "Trying to get into the lab?" She asked smirking and raising an eyebrow, curious about his answer.

"Well…I just wanted to get a better look at…" He glanced around trying to invent a good excuse. He also couldn't tell her about his discussion with Victor.

"The lab." In the end Doctor looked up at her with puppy eyes and grinned. "Wait until mom goes to sleep." She walked next to him and both started heading downstairs. To find it, once again, empty. Evalina sat down while the Doctor was still trailing around, looking at paintings and various other archaeological finds.

"Evalina…do you know why your father gave you the ring?" Evalina looked up at him and shook her head.

"No. I guessed it was just because I was his daughter and it was precious to him." He looked down at her, thoughtful.

"But did he know about its actual importance?" She shrugged.

"Why do I have the feeling that you know something I don't?" He clasped his hands behind his back and started pacing around.

"Because I do." Evalina titled her head to one side curious about the workings of her ring.

"Then enlighten me, Doctor."

"Let's say I talked with your father…and he told me some news." Evalina leaned back into the couch and folded her hands on her lap neatly.

"And…? I already know he will leave early in the morning because he needs to fulfil his life dream."

"Not just that." The Doctor was still pacing in the room when he choose to start looking closer at the random artefacts there.

"Get to the point Doctor." He looked up at her, serious.

"He knew about the ring. He knew the mystery around it. He wanted you to have it because he thought you are the only one that can handle it. There is a connection between you and the Time Ring."

"And now you're telling me that dad didn't actually find the ring, it was actually the other way around?" The Doctor nodded. Evalina got up and shook her head. "Really…" She asked sarcastically. The Doctor walked in front of her.

"He told me. Oh yeah, and you should take the ring off. He already caught glimpse of it." They both looked down at her hand and Evalina smirked.

"Alright, then. Take it off." The Doctor looked curious at her but took her hand and tried to take off the ring. Unfortunately, when he grabbed the item, an energy wave pushed him hard. The Doctor flew to the other side of the room, directly into the wall, falling on a small table.

"Whew. Alright. I guess that doesn't work." His big eyes were ever wider and he was still recovering after the hit. Evalina walked to him and stuck her hand out. He didn't take it, just stared. "I would prefer the other hand." She chuckled and stuck out her other hand and helped him up.

"So the Time Ring was 'destined' to me?" She asked pointing out the quoting signs. The Doctor seemed pretty casual.

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean." She rolled her eyes.

"Did he tell you when he's going to give it to me?" He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you know that already? We're in your past." She stared blankly at him.

"I don't know everything, I'm not miss know-it-all."

"You could've fooled me." He mumbled but Evalina heard it clearly and glared at his retreating figure so hard the Doctor thought for a moment he could feel her eyes boring into him.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

******PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**Kidnapped**

That night Evalina couldn't sleep…again. She tossed around the bed for a few hours until she could finally find some peace and closed her eyes. However, the Doctor was too curious about that lab to stay in bed and be kicked in the stomach by a very childish girl who has nightmares from the past while actually being there. He grabbed his coat and walked noiselessly out of the room and to the stairs to the second level. He stopped outside the library's door and looked around. When he figured it was safe, he entered and moved the shelf he and Evalina had manoeuvred that very morning at.

"Done with that, now…" He stuck his hand out and started touching the metal door. He was getting annoyed when he finally found some small button on one side. He pushed it and the door opened slowly. He went into the elevator and down back into the lab. There was no one in sight so he chose to wander around. He went to the big computer and opened it. Surprisingly it still worked without a password. This time, however, it didn't directly open a file. The Doctor started looking through Patricia's projects and was horrified.

"This woman is insane." He stated to no one in particular. On the computer were files about other projects, except the one against ageing. She even worked for the government until they found out she was using people for her own failed experiments. Also, she was searching for a new body to use for her current project. There, on that file was also something that shocked the Doctor. "I can't believe it."

* * *

Back in the guest room, Evalina was sleeping profoundly until someone opened the door loudly and started shaking her. She groaned but opened her eyes, groggily. The person shaking her was actually herself.

"Amanda…what's wrong?" She asked, still tired. The child had teary eyes and her lower lip was trembling.

"Daddy left." Evalina's eyes opened more and looked sadly at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure he had a very good reason." She nodded. "Did he...leave you something?" She shook her head. Evalina looked closely at her. "Amanda…did daddy leave you something before he left?" She shook her head again.

"No." Evalina's eyes widened and she got out of bed. She took her own small coat and put her shoes on and walked out the door. She saw Jonathan, the oldest and friendliest servant there.

"Have you seen the Doctor? He's a tall man, skinny, wears a suit." He nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. He's downstairs with Madame." Evalina nodded and thanked him before running downstairs, into the dining room. The Doctor stopped listening to whatever her mother was rambling about and looked at her. Patricia didn't see her though. She was with her back towards the door and continued talking.

Evalina pointed to her and the door. The doctor furrowed his eyebrows together. He was glancing to the woman talking with him from time to time so she could not realize Evalina was behind her. The 25 years old version of Mandy was pointing to the door and to herself. She also mouthed 'dad' so the Doctor figured it's about her father's departure. Also she pointed to her and to her ring. The Doctor nodded. Evalina continued pointing to the ring and also, made an 'x' sign. The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows again, not understanding. She slapped her forehead and sighed. She pointed again to the ring and made another sign with her hands. The Doctor was still in a maze. She rolled her eyes and mouthed the word 'no'. The Doctor nodded. She pointed to the door, meaning her father left and then to her ring and mouthed the word 'no'. The Doctor's eyes widened and nodded. Evalina left the room and went to the living room. Not long after, the doctor got out too.

"So…" Evalina didn't let the Doctor talk another word.

"Dad left, he'll die and he didn't leave me the ring!" She started pacing, angry and worried.  
"If there's no ring then there's no me. I won't know anything about aliens, I won't be safe anymore and I won't meet you!" The Doctor grabbed her shoulders.

"Everything's going to be alright, Amanda." Evalina glared at him and shook his hands off.

"Don't call me _that_ name. Just mom used it." He backed off slowly, thinking it's better for her to have her personal space. Also she seemed pretty angry and mad so it was a clever decision for his safety, too.

"What do you mean with safety, anyway?" Evalina sighed through her greeted teeth and sat down, roughly.

"I was supposed to die three times. This ring helped me through rough times. Two times I was almost raped until the ring electrocuted those men and send them flying into walls, like it did to you."

"Let's get over that." He said fast, not very proud of the not so smart move.

"Twice, Doctor. They wanted to kill me, destroy my life. But the ring saved me. But the most important time…" She shook her head and put her head between her hands. "If it wasn't for that ring, I wouldn't have lived more than ten months after I've been tested on." The Doctor looked pressed. He remembered what he read that morning in the lab.

"Why didn't your father leave it? He was pretty decided he would give it to you." Evalina was still thinking, both of them were when they heard Mandy's voice screaming. Evalina sat bolt upright and listened once more. It was her voice. She glanced worried at the Doctor and both ran out of the house. There she was, in the arms of an anonymous man.

"Amanda!" Evalina yelled after her younger self. She started running to her, the Doctor right behind, when the man opened some weird thing that looked exactly like a portal.

"Eve! Doctor!" The noise stopped when the portal closed behind them. Evalina stopped running and fell on her knees.

"No…" The Doctor was shocked too. Who was that man? And why did he take the five years old Evalina?

* * *

**Authors Note:**

******PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**Useful Explanation**

"What just happened?" The Doctor and Evalina were back in the house after the terrible kidnapping. Evalina was shocked, sad, mad, angry and other bad adjectives.

"Someone just kidnapped me from under my nose. Wow, when you travel in time proper sentences just fly out the window don't they." The Doctor didn't really know what to do. They didn't even know who that man was. "What do we do now?" She asked raising her head.

"Find who kidnapped you." She rolled her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." The Doctor glared at her and grabbed her wrist. "Where are we going?" The Doctor didn't respond. He dragged her back to the lab where Patricia was, typing on her computer. When she heard the door opening she got up from the chair, surprised.

"What…how did you get in here?" The Doctor ignored the woman and pushed Evalina in front of her.

"Ask her. She knows." Evalina looked incredulously at the Doctor and trailed her eyes to her mother.

"That's impossible. I know she's insane and she used me but how could she know? That technology doesn't work in this time." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Ask her." Evalina wanted to open her mouth and comment more but she stopped. She glanced at her mother.

"Where is she?" Patricia looked curiously at Evalina.

"Where is who?"Evalina glared at her mother. Every time Patricia was lying she had a habit to blink fast.

"You know... I can't believe it! You actually know!" She wanted to go and punch Patricia, her own mother, but the Doctor caught her waist and stopped her from moving.

"Is she alright?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Patricia too.

"I know. You don't have to keep up the act."

"What do you know?!" Patricia glared at both visitors. "You should get out of my house." Evalina's eyes widened and the Doctor could swear she was close to blow up or get out flames on the nose.

"Get out of your house?! This is my hou-" She got interrupted by the Doctor's hand over her mouth.

"We will go if you tell her why Mandy's father left early." He stopped and looked serious.  
"And who was that man." The gaze the Doctor had was pretty pissed and scared the older woman. She sighed and sat back on her chair.

"I don't know. He came a few days ago and told me he can help me with my experiment." Evalina raised an eyebrow. "The man I'm using right now has an old and rusty heart. I need a new body and…he told me there's someone who would offer but I have to give him some ring." Evalina was surprised. She took a deep breath.

"You told da-Victor to leave early and he gave you the ring to give me, I mean to Mandy." She nodded. Evalina slapped her and it was loud. The Doctor backed off. "Have you gone completely insane?! That man just took Mandy through a portal! This means she could be anywhere!" Patricia's eyes widened.

"That wasn't part of the deal. I gave him the ring and he gave me someone else. He never said anything about Mandy." Evalina inhaled slowly and exhaled even slower. She glanced at the Doctor worried.

"Help me." The Doctor raised an eyebrow but nodded, nonetheless.

In the end, The Doctor and Evalina went back to the TARDIS. Evalina was pacing back and forth while the Doctor tried to localize Mandy.

"I can't find her." He mumbled annoyed, still typing. Evalina sighed.

"It's alright." She looked from the Doctor, down at her ring. "Please." She pulled the ring closer to her face. "Find her. Find me."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

******PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 9

******I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**Back in the Future**

Evalina gasped when the TARDIS started shaking and the ring started to glow red. The Doctor looked around, amazed. When the police box stopped, both travellers walked out to find themselves in the same place. They ran where the house still was and entered. There was no one.

"Do you think we are in a different dimension?" The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't know. " Evalina sighed and glanced around the room. She walked to the wall and looked at the calendar. She gasped and glanced at the Doctor.

"It's today day. 13 June 1995. The day of the fire." Evalina didn't wait for the Doctor and ran to the entry to the lab. There was no shelf of books and the door was wide open.

"It seems someone's already here." They couldn't take the elevator down because it was already used. Evalina walked back out the library when she remembered something else. She ran to the room both her and the Doctor slept two nights to see it was the same. "What should be here?"

"My brother's room. But there's no one, no toys, no small bed, no Jeremy." The Doctor looked worriedly down at Evalina.

"We should find you." She nodded and closed the door. They walked back in the living room.

"We should split up. I'll go and look in the lab and you, the rest of the house." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you go in the lab and I stay here?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because I might find what I'm actually looking for." He nodded and walked into another room. Evalina watched his retreating form until he was out of sight. After she thought the Doctor was far enough she glanced at the biggest painting in the room of the entire family and opened it. On the other side was another button. She pushed it and the small wall under the stairs opened. She closed the painting and walked through the door. On the other side was the lab. She walked in and looked at the sight. It was the same. Everything was the same and it was weird. She opened the computer and on the screen appeared her mother's journal. She raised an eyebrow and started reading.

Meanwhile, the Doctor didn't find anything. He looked through the kitchen, the dining room and hall. There was nothing out of its place. Actually, everything was exactly the same as five years ago. He walked back into the living to see no Evalina. He raised an eyebrow and walked upstairs. He looked in Mandy's old room and in the parental room but again, there was no clue of what happened. When he closed the door to Patricia and Victor's room he saw something moving at the end of the hall. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver and pointed it in front. The item started to glow. The Doctor walked in the direction slowly. When he arrived there, he heard someone moving. There was also another pair of doors. One on the right and one on the left.

"Ini, mini, miney, mo. What door should I chose…?" He went with the left. It was dark when he opened the door but there was indeed something. He almost tripped over that something. He pointed the screwdriver, illuminating it. He gasped. It was Mandy.

"Mandy? Come on, wake up." He shook her a little and she opened one eye. "Are you alright?" She nodded, sleepy. The Doctor smiled and grabbed her in his arms. He took her in her old room and put her gently in the bed. "What happened after that man took you, Amanda?" She looked down at her hands.

"I don't know for sure. He said something about a ring and how ungrateful daddy was for finding it. He also said how ungrateful I am for my given life. I don't understand." The Doctor looked softly at her.

"It's alright, now. Can you tell me how he looked?" She raised an eyebrow, exactly like Evalina.

"I think I saw him before. He came to dinner. He was a friend of daddy." She looked up with big brown innocent eyes. "Doctor, is it true that daddy died?" The Doctor looked surprised at the young Evalina.

"Yes. Yes, it is. But this wasn't supposed to happen." She nodded, understanding half of what the Doctor was telling her. "Stay here while I search for your mommy and Evalina." She nodded and tucked the pillow closer. The Doctor walked out the door and into the hall, back to those two new found doors. He was curious what was behind the right door.  
In the time the Doctor saved Mandy, Evalina had read her mother's journal. It seemed things changed drastically after Mandy's kidnapping. Patricia has died a few days ago and she had a miscarriage, so that's why Jeremy was nowhere to be found. Victor died in that plane crash and everyone who ever worked in that house left. Also, now, people from the city were thinking that the Cavington mansion is haunted and they never come around it. She didn't find out what happened that night because that night won't happen anymore. She sighed desperately and punched the computer.

"Dammit!" She was frustrated and mad. Eventually, she wanted to look around and leave but something unexpectedly happened. The screen opened again on its own. "Who the hell are you?" She asked the man on the screen. She was annoyed with the past events and this was just adding more.

"Nice to see you too, Amanda." Evalina's nose twitched. "My, you've grown pretty." Her nose never stopped twitching.

"I ask again. Who the hell are you?" The man on the screen chuckled.

"And you've got your mother's sense of humour. How nice. I bet you attract troubles like your father too. Who knows, maybe you'll die in a plane crash in the future." Evalina's eyes widened.

"You! You are the man who took me here." He chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, we start to figure the situation out, huh?" She glared daggers at him.

"Where is the ring?" He scoffed. Evalina glanced around, looking for a clue to tell her where the man was in that moment. Unfortunately, there was none.

"The ring, yeah. Your father gave it to you, oh wait. He didn't. He gave it to your mother and she gave it to me." Evalina gulped her breath already hardening as her heart was beating pretty fast. "Ungrateful man. He never knew what he found on that day. He thought it's just a ring. A beautiful ring with a blue sapphire in the middle. But we both know it's much more than that." Evalina glanced at her hand, the ring still there. Hopefully, it will stay in that place.

"Why did you kidnap me? You could just take the ring and I would've died because my heart was the only young one that could help mom but my body couldn't support it. I would've died after a year." The man stared intently at the young woman.

"Indeed. The ring was more than enough. In the end, I helped Victor find it through the ruins. But I knew I can't use it. The ring could be controlled by one human and that…" He took a deep breath and continued. "…it's you." Evalina's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 10

******I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**We Have a Connection...**

Back with the Doctor, he was right in front of that right door. He was still thinking if he should open the door or not but his curiosity got the best of him. It was dark when he entered. Nothing could be seen and he grabbed his screwdriver again, pointing it around for light. He walked straight, there was no wall. He could swear he entered in another hall but when he lit the area in front of him he found something else.

"No way." There was indeed a hall but on the walls were perfect copies of Evalina's body at different ages. He walked closer to them, amazed. He touched the nose of one copy. "This is sick." He mumbled. While he was still looking at other copies, in that darkness, two pair of red eyes opened.

* * *

With Evalina, things were getting uglier.

"So you're telling me that I am the only one that can control the Time Ring…" The man nodded. He wasn't old but he didn't look too young either. He was somewhere in his mid thirties.

"I know about your friend, the Doctor. He's a very smart man. But he should learn that it's not safe to roam through a dark corridor. There might be…" He stopped and smirked sadistically. "…surprises."

* * *

The Doctor turned around when he felt a hand holding his own. There was nothing though. He turned again when he felt someone's hand on his back. This time, he came eye to eye with red, bad orbs. His eyes widened and he illuminated the part in front of him. There stood a not too pleased copy of Evalina.

"Hello" He tried to act calm but the copy's eyes were dull and most importantly, red and glaring at him. The Doctor ran out the door the moment the copy walked a step closer.

* * *

"Who the hell _are_ you?" The man in front glanced down at Evalina with an inferior gaze and smirked.

"You are mine." Mousy raised an eyebrow.

"Really…last time I checked I was no one's propriety." The man chuckled like a mad man and even started laughing evilly.

"Except the Doctor." Evalina chocked.

"What?!" She was shocked. Her nose started twitching from annoyance. This guy surely knew how to push her buttons. "I don't think so. He's weird and old and…" The man interrupted her.

"And the only one that understands you. He knows how it is to have a lonely and long life ahead." Evalina bent her head down. She couldn't comment to that. The man was right.  
"Don't be sad, Amanda. We won't let you go with him." Evalina was ready to say something harsh back about using her name when she realized something.

"We?" The man started laughing again.

"You humans are so predictable." Evalina gasped. "See? I already knew you'll do that. Anyway, you do not know what _we_ are. Our specie has been a myth over years. We are called, the gatekeepers of hell…" Evalina's eyes widened back and she stepped back.

"Leviathan...?" He started laughing again.

"No, sweetie. That really is a myth. Leviathans, gatekeepers of hell on human's old mythology. We're real." She raised an eyebrow.

"Then what are you?" He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You didn't let me finish. You humans always go with what it seems. Like your dear father…he thought that is just a ring." Evalina rolled her eyes annoyed. She went closer to the computer screen and glared up.

"It is a ring. Are you going to tell me about this long lost species?" He scoffed again and glared right back at her.

"Why don't you go ask your dear Doctor? Right now, he's running like a scared cat. You should do too. In just a few minutes this place will blow up and you too." She gasped.

"What do you want from me?" He looked down at her, his eyes changing to red. The man was possessed and the entity inside him was more than amazed with the human in front of him. He could feel his hands shaking slightly.

"She doesn't even know how powerful she is…" He mumbled. However, when she saw the ring glow it was clear something's happening in the building. "Oh…it's too late." He laughed maniacally for the last time and the screen went blank.

"Dammit!" She started typing, hoping the screen would open again but nothing happened. She was frustrated and started to punch and hit the computer and threw around anything that was in her way.

"Evalina!" She didn't have to turn her head to realize the Doctor found out the secret entry. He looked around. There was a table thrown into the wall, glasses on the floor, everything was turned upside down. He glanced back at her, worried. "What happened here?" She didn't say a word. "Amanda, what happened here?" She had her eyes tight closed and her hands in a fist. She sighed and opened her eyes, much calmer.

"We don't have time." She glanced at him over her shoulder and gave an almost unnoticeable smile. "We'll be thrown where in time and space this creature wants." The Doctor looked incredulously at her.

"What?!" She sighed again. There was no time to deal with him. She would tell him when they escaped. She ran to him and grabbed his hand. She started dragging him out of the lab and into the hall. He was still uncertain about what was happening.

"The creature said it's a gatekeeper." The Doctor was again, very shocked.

"But they died! All of them! The gatekeepers died!" Evalina rolled her eyes and punched him slightly, not to hurt. She didn't need a hurt Doctor.

"What are these gatekeepers? They are not leviathans, right?" The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. He started to pace around the hall.

"No. That's impossible. They disappeared a few years after the Time Lords. The fact of them still living is most likely very improbable." He glanced back at a very calm Evalina and went to her. He shook her and she glared at him, taking his hands off her wrists. "Are you sure you heard right?"

"Now you call me deaf? That's what he said. 'The gatekeepers'." He nodded.

"Look. We don't have much time left. Take this." He was shocked to see her taking her ring off, easily. She took his hand and put the ring in his palm. "We're going to be separated. Other lives, other years, other relationships, other people. The ring it's the only way you can find me. Doctor…" She started very serious. "Do not give this ring to anyone else but me. You risk either destroying that person's life or mine. I will disappear if that ring is put on someone else's finger." He nodded. "We won't remember each other and this…" she said pointing down. "…will actually transform both of us. You will be human and I will die in a few years. That's why you have to find me fast."

"How would I know who you are?" She smiled and put her hand on one of his hearts.

"Because we have a connection." His face would've been priceless. She rolled her eyes.  
"Not like that you pervert. You are inside and will always be a Time Lord. And I have the Time Ring. I have the same powers and knowledge you have, because of this." They both felt something going through them and their eyes widened, hurt. Both their hearts, brains, bodies hurt because that man called gatekeeper transported them into a situation with no small exit door. Now all expected of them to save each other and Evalina's past.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	11. Chapter 11

******I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**The Beginning of the End**

In a different place, a different time, still in England though, in a huge building that looked pretty much like a boarding school, in one of the classes, while the teacher was reading something to the teenagers, a girl suddenly woke up gasping. Her brown eyes were wide and scared. The dream she had was the weirdest yet. Her petite figure however made even smaller when the teacher glanced at her with an evil eye.

"Good morning to you too, miss Johnson." The girl, Miss Johnson looked up at the tall skinny teacher and rolled her eyes. She didn't like him and thought he was a boring ass, whilst the teacher himself was already sick of her lazy self. "This is the third time you have fallen asleep in my class. Am I that boring?" The girl scoffed.

"Uh…duh." The teacher narrowed his eyes at the small teenager and looked down at her with an inferiority mist around. The student could feel it and she didn't like it one bit. She knew whatever that teacher was reading about, she was actually a good student, but the English teacher was just too much. "Ass." She mumbled when he walked farther to left.

When the bell rang she was more than happy to get out and take a big breath of natural air. There was a forest right as you left the school yard. It was freaking out the students, mostly the small ones, because of the stories. Many people said they've seen something moving in there, or someone watching them, though when they looked, there was nothing. However, her wishes were dashed when she was just one foot close to the escape.

"Amanda. I'd like to talk with you personally." The girl stopped in her tracks and the expression she wore was definitely one of annoyance. Anyway, she didn't pass comment and walked back into the classroom. She sat in the front row on a desk and glanced at her teacher. He didn't look like one though. In her dreams she remembered he wore a suit and was much funnier and nicer. Mister White was definitely not funny and not nice. Well, not to her.

"Yes, sir?" He grabbed his papers and put them aside on his neat desk and took his glasses off. He wore one of those ugly and old suits the teachers were supposed to wear. He had a black one with an even uglier red tie. When her eyes arrived on his tie she turned up her nose. The teacher raised an eyebrow at his troublesome student.

"I wasn't joking around earlier, Amanda. This is the third time I've caught you sleeping in my class, this week. I know you are a brilliant student but you don't even try." The girl rolled her eyes. "See? You're always trying to keep up that rough attitude of yours." Amanda was staring at his face, not saying anything, or even moving or breathing for that matter. "Do you have any problems home?" When she heard those words it was clear.

"I'm leaving." She took her bag from the ground and walked towards the door. On the way out she heard just one sentence.

"I hope you'll stay awake tomorrow." She rolled her eyes and closed the door, slammed it in actual fact. She really didn't care what he said. He's just another teacher to put on 'have to transfer that student in another school' list. Lately no teacher could cope with her behaviour. She knew she'd changed but she did have a very good reason why. Firstly let's remember last month. That's when it started. When they started. The dreams. She has them every single time she closes her eyes and it's making her transform into an insomniac. She tried everything to go to sleep, even pills. When she does, she hopes there won't be an annoying dream with a girl and her supposed friend. What's even weirder is that she can't see the faces clearly. They're always a blur. But she saw something else, a ring. Lately she had been having the same dream. The unknown girl and man suffer through a transformation and transportation. She could actually feel what happened. It's like her heart falls apart, her bones crack and her brain goes blank. She feels like there's a hole that's dragging her in and even when she cries for help or yells, there's no escape. The darkness consumes her. And the man is always there, going though the same thing.

"Mandy?" She opened her eyes and looked out the window. There was something with that school and with that forest. Still looking outside she saw her parents' car. They had a pretty nice fortune her grandfather left and things were actually going smoothly. The only unusual events were the dreams.

While Amanda was walking to her mother and getting into the car, her English teacher Richard White was watching her every move. Like he had actually known something she didn't. The truth was that, he was in the same situation as his student. The deep brown eyed girl from his dreams was right. Different time, different lives, different relationship and definitely different personalities. There was no Doctor, no Evalina, no spatial adventures and no supernatural mysteries. There was just Amanda Johnson, an 18 years old girl with happy and rich family, with no sense in life, no path chosen for after she finishes the university and Richard White, the skinny not very fashionable English teacher, with a fiancée, home, with a happy life and with no desire to change anything. But it was already too late. Things were changing and everything was going to plan.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	12. Chapter 12

******I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

******Sorry about the length of this chapters but I am currently doing exams in school so bear with me :)**

**What's Missing?**

On the way home Amanda was attacked with questions by her mother, who simply wanted to get to talk more with her daughter, like in the old times. But nothing was easy anymore. Amanda was a new person, with more knowledge than she ever wanted, and it was hard to put up with it.

"I heard some things I don't like, Amanda." She forced not to roll her eyes. The latest subject her mother chose was school and the teenager had a slight idea of what her mother was trying to get to. "Why don't you do your homework, dear? Why do you fall asleep in class? You don't do anything special at home." Mandy sighed and closed her eyes for a few moments, thinking about a good and believable lie.

"I don't fall asleep all the time." Her mother gave a sharp look, signalling that she was very serious about it. "Look, mom, what I do in my free time is just for me to know." The mother, having that feeling mothers have thought different.

"It is about nightmares?" Amanda's head quirked up curiously. "I hear you. Everyone does. You scream and you sound hurt. What's wrong?" She turned her head and looked outside the window.

"Nothing. Drop it." And that's what the older woman did. Eventually, when they arrived home, she tried talking with Mandy again but she simply ran to her room and locked the door. She went on her bed and tangled her feet, yoga style. She looked down at her hands. She didn't know why, but she was searching for something. That something wasn't there.

"Amanda?" The girl turned her head to the door, listening to whatever the voice of her mother said. "Since when do you close the door?" Mandy sighed and walked to open it, ready for millions of questions. They never poured. "Look, I got a phone call last week. I didn't want to tell you. I wasn't very sure you'd need it. But I got the same phone call this week, a few times actually. You seem to fall asleep or be rude with just one teacher. What's the problem?" Amanda sighed and went back to the bed while her mother took a seat on the comfortable looking sofa.

"There's no problem. I'm just tired. He talks slow and sometimes very fast. I can't understand anything." Her mother narrowed her eyes at the teen and scoffed.

"Well too bad because you are going to fail English because of it." Amanda didn't even stir.  
"You will get a tutor." Again, nothing. "I already choose one. He will come every Friday and Saturday to help you increase your grades." She didn't care. She knew she could run away anytime or make up a good excuse. But she was half curious about who this new tutor would be.

* * *

The day progressed nicely for Amanda. The only bad thing was of course night time with the usual dream. She woke up again, sweating and gasping. She looked again at her hands.

"What's missing?" She whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 13

******I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**Voices**

At school, she was exhausted and like any other day, slept in almost every lesson. Of course she had to have two hours of English on that day and knowing that just made it harder. On the other side, Mr. White was as tired as her. His dreams were much more detailed than hers but he couldn't see the faces either. It was frustrating and he couldn't even think about his classes anymore. They couldn't concentrate, couldn't sleep and Richard had his fiancée to deal with, who was sick of having her soon to be husband wake up in the middle of the night mumbling another female's name. Actually, that was one of the reasons he wasn't too happy, lately. And there was always Amanda, who was getting worse every day.

"Amanda!" The ritual was something common already. He would yell or nudge her or make loud noises with the books. She didn't care. She would wake up and simply say a smartass comeback, annoying the teacher. "Don't forget you have detention on Monday." She rolled her eyes, as per usual.

"Whatever." She put her head back on the desk and drifted off. Even so, it wasn't sleep that came over. No, it was something worse. She remembered the nightmare. Falling into a never ending abyss, the man, the woman, the pain. When the bell rang she was more than grateful.

"Tomorrow it's Saturday." The girl turned over to look into her teacher's eyes.

"I know. The happy day when I can get a break from your face." He snorted.

"I'm disappointed to sadden you but you will see my face tomorrow too. And every Saturday from now on for the entire year." She widened her eyes and gasped.

"No." He nodded. "No, no, no. No way in hell!" He rolled his eyes.

"I am your tutor. Believe me. I'm not happy either." She scoffed and left.

* * *

She didn't want to go to classes anymore so she walked out of school. She sneaked slowly through the back door and went into the school yard. There was no one, as expected. She walked slowly to a bench and sat down. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes, breathing slowly. She was stressed. Next to weird dreams she now had the annoying English teacher as a tutor. And the worst part was that Mr. White was confusingly dealing pretty well with it.

"If he hates me, why did he accept to come and have the same treatment on his free time?" She mumbled. Actually, that teacher was a complete mystery to her. He was half intriguing. It was weird, though. Amanda couldn't remember anything since before he came in to take her old English teacher's place. Anything at all and instead of childhood memories there were the dreams. Every time she tried to remember something while watching a photograph or asking her mother, there would be the same result. Nothing. Complete blankness. But the dreams were always there. It started as one and then millions and millions came. Her head hurt just when she thought about and so, she chose to stop.

_"Amanda…"_ The girl groaned when she heard his voice, again. She opened her eyes but there was no teacher. She furrowed her eyebrows together, thinking. _"Evalina!"_ Her eyes widened even more and the girl glanced around.  
_"The ring…"_ Amanda jumped up and glanced suspiciously around herself. _"Don't give the ring."_ She frowned. Something snapped inside her head and millions of voices started talking at once.

_"Don't give the ring…"__  
__"Eva!"_

_"It hurts!"__  
__"I'm no one's propriety!"__  
__"You can't escape."_

Amanda's ears were hurting, and not just them. Her head. She felt it ready to split in two. Her legs gave out and she fell on her knees. Her hands supporting her head while her eyes were shut tightly, hoping it would help to sooth away the pain. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. When she finally opened her eyes she heard a hiss.

_"Amanda…come here, Amanda."_ She listened closely to the voice, now the only loud one. She glanced over the forest. It was a forbidden place but she couldn't remember why exactly. Every little thought was locked somewhere in the back of her mind and to the surface were just illogical theories about things she would never even think of. _"Amanda…I will take away the pain."_ She raised and turned fully to the forest. _"Come on. Step after step...and you'll be mine."_ She shook her head and took a step back. The voice didn't sound anymore friendly. _"Come!"_ She shook her head again and took another step back. _"You will die! Die! And he can't do anything to help you! But I can! Stupid girl, come now and you'll be saved."_ Amanda was still backing off when she tripped and fell on the bright and healthy red roses. Unfortunately, in the process of falling, she tried to alter the wreck and so she got a slight scratch. She looked intensely at the small scrape and at the small amount of blood running down her finger. She heard her name being called again and when she raised her head to look up, she saw the same man from her dream, but this time, she saw his face too. The next word just flew out her mouth without thinking.

_"Doctor!"_ That's when she snapped her eyes wide open and breathed in. After she calmed herself down and started breathing normally, she glanced around at the scenery. There was nothing wrong, no man and no voice. Her head didn't hurt anymore and there were no weird thoughts or memories. She was back to normal. But something still wasn't right. She didn't feel right. That feeling of normality wasn't there. She sighed and got up. She looked over her shoulder at the forest behind before retreating back into the big old building.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	14. Chapter 14

******I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**The Forest**

Even if it looked like Mandy went back to school, she didn't. She walked through the numerous corridors, careful not to get unwanted attention, and left through the front door. She looked twice around her just to be sure. There was no one, of course. It was in the middle of school day. No one was out at that hour. When she found herself walking outside the gates and the school grounds, the first thought she had was to go back home, but then she remembered her mother and the other servants. There were going to be too many questions and it did wasn't worth the risk and nerve. She was already stressed enough.  
Mandy started walking slowly, massaging her neck, aimlessly on the road. There was no sign of anyone and not even aliens. She stopped when that thought came into mind. Why would she think about aliens? She chuckled.

"I'm going crazy." When those words rolled of her tongue, she started walking again. Or that's what she wanted. She furrowed her eyebrows at the forest. Passing it, it started drawing the small girl's attention. It looked quite beautiful from the outside and she was curious as to how it looked on the inside. With green plants, high trees, beautiful rainbow coloured flowers, animals roaming around happily. The image was indeed beautiful. She looked closer at the forest, her eyes getting into a trance. "It's worth the risk and one look around wouldn't hurt." She whispered and walked towards the entrance of the mysterious place.  
Inside the forest, nothing was special but it was different. She felt different. It was silent and nothing seemed to be wrong, yet she had that feeling something was not what it seemed. Her eyes trailed over every tree, every flower, and every bush and every step she took further into the forest, the feeling grew. She stopped near a clearing, which was weird.

"Wait. A clearing?" She walked closer to the water and stuck her finger in it. The water was a clear blue. She closed her eyes and pulled her finger out. She sat there, watching in the distance. She was curious why so many people were afraid to come in. It wasn't dangerous at all. At least, not yet. Amanda's eyes snapped open wide. The silence started to fade away. The leaves started moving and she could swear someone started to mumble about the same subject. A ring. What was so special about such an object, she couldn't understand but it seemed everything led to it.

The girl got up and stretched, trying to block out the mumbles and the abnormal activities, like the raspy wind. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to think about what she was going to tell her parents when her _dear_ English teacher would tell them she left school. Oh, yeah. Another big problem. The tutor. She groaned when his face appeared in her mind.

"Parasite…" She mumbled. When she opened her eyes, something flew past her eyes to fast for her to make it out. She rubbed her eyes, thinking she had started hallucinating because of insomnia. In that moment there was a shadow and in the next, nothing. "It already went from bizarre to insane." She turned around, looking at everything again to make sure whatever it was, if it was, disappeared. Unfortunately, the sight changed. In front of her was water instead of a tree. She furrowed her eyebrows. How could the small lake change its place? She turned again, expecting to see the lake in its place but it wasn't there. She came face to face with a tree. She turned again to find another tree. That went on for a few seconds. She felt like she was stuck in a bad horror movie when the girl is drugged. Wait, she hadn't seen such a movie. The surroundings were driving her crazy, her thoughts were doing the same and she heard that voice again.

"Amanda." The voice sang. It was amused by what was happening to her and it was scary. She was scared, her head was pounding like a ticking bomb. She shut her eyes tightly.

"Stop." She whispered. "I want it to stop!" She whispered again, her hands rubbing her temples. "Stop already!" That was the end. Everything did stop and faded away to blackness. She fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**P.S. A very big thank you to The Yoshinator who has been a constant reader throughout :)**


	15. Chapter 15

******I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

******Sorry about not updating. But... I'm soooo kind I'm going to give you two chapters :D**

**Abyss Girl**

_"Evalina…" Amanda's eyes opened slowly. She glanced around to see nothingness. It was the abyss she had been dreaming about for a while now. "Evalina, wake up." She groaned and trailed her eyes, looking for the person who the voice belonged to. She finally found the answer. It was a girl, that looked exactly like her, but she wore weird clothes and her hair was down and slightly curled. The girl smiled when she saw Mandy and waved. "Hey. Nice to see you…me…"__"Who are you?" The girl from the abyss chuckled.__"I'm you. Even if it seems wow, it's not. You're me and I'm you. We're the same person and it seems we have slightly different personalities. But you're still me. I live here…" She pointed to her head. Mandy raised an eyebrow, sceptical.__"Do you think I actually believe this crap?" She stopped when she heard the words that left her mouth. 'Abyss girl' quirked an eyebrow amused.__"Oh, you're definitely me. You have so many questions, I know. I can't answer them, it would freak you out. But I can enlighten some of them. Firstly, I'll tell you why you fainted." Mandy nodded. "Well, that's kind of my fault. You see, there's a whole reason behind what's happening right now in your life…mine, and I don't have time to tell you everything but…Amanda…don't listen to the voices. I'm your conscience and I tell you, do not listen the voices." Mandy rolled her eyes.__"What voices? There's just one and it's very smooth. It's the only calm one." 'Abyss girl' rolled her eyes annoyed.__"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I am you, I'm in your mind, I hear everything you do, duh!" Mandy glared at her. "That voice is dangerous. Do not listen to it."__"It's a little hard to endure everything on my own." Abyss girl opened her eyes wide and started laughing, lightly.__"You're not alone. Definitely not alone. There's someone who understands you better than anyone. You just have to look after him. He might be closer than you think." Mandy opened her mouth ready to question the girl more but her head started to pound heavily and she closed her eyes in pain. "Look after him. He can help you. The Doctor…"_

Mandy's eyes opened abruptly when she felt someone shaking her. She yelled and raised, fast. Unfortunately, she hit head in head with someone above her.

"Ow!" Both persons whined. Mandy opened her eyes and widened them. "What are you doing here?!" In front of her was none other than Richard White.

"You're welcome." He said, rolling his beautiful big eyes. "I saw you ditching school and came after you. I entered the forest and I lost sight of you. I walked around until I heard someone yell and ta da, we're here. I shook you for almost five minutes until you woke up. How do you feel?" Mandy gave the teacher an annoyed look.

"Like freaking Alice running after the white rabbit and falling into the hole." The teacher raised an eyebrow, a little unsure about her mental state. Mandy bent her head and looked at her hands. Her vocabulary was definitely freaking her out too. It was so unlike her, yet, it sounded like something that abyss girl would say…and that abyss girl was herself.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mandy shook her head and sighed. "Come on." He got a tight grip on her wrist and helped her up. The tiny girl tried to walk but her leg hurt.

"Great." She mumbled, annoyed. That was another bad thing added to her bad luck.

However, Richard did something unbelievable. He slipped one hand under her legs and one under her back and grabbed her bridal style. Now _that_ was weird. She couldn't even breathe or move or blink! She was perplexed the whole way to his car but what freaked her more than anything was how she felt in his arms. There was such a familiarity and safety. It was all radiating from his body. She felt excited, like that's just the beginning of a crazy adventure. And that was true. From then on, The Doctor and Evalina were going to be much more than before. The dreams were slowly becoming reality, in a twisted way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	16. Chapter 16

******I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**Peace**

The next day, which was early in the morning, actually, Amanda woke up tiredly but it wasn't as bad as before. The nightmares started to fade away; it wasn't as clear as before. She didn't dream of herself or that Evalina character at all but she did dream about the Doctor. That character was intriguing. He looked familiar and he called her Evalina. Also, the girl from her old dreams was called Evalina and she looked a hell lot like her. Something clicked in her mind.

"Evalina is the girl from my dream. The girl from my dream looks exactly like that girl from the abyss, when I fainted. That girl said she's me and I am her. Then…" She gasped. "I…I am Evalina. I am the girl from my dreams. I'm the one who saved those people and got into trouble. But…nothing's actually clear enough. What's going on?" She got interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up, slowly because of her foot which was still hurting, and walked to the door. When she opened it, she came face to face with a happy grin. "Um…" She remained there, speechless. She didn't know what to say. She hoped after yesterday's incident, he wouldn't come.

"Good morning to you too!" He was smiling brightly, his eyes even bigger with happiness.

"You're so weird." The teacher didn't comment but instead, her mother did.

"Amanda! Be respectful!" She rolled her eyes and let the tutor come inside. He entered rather fast. "Amanda," The girl had enough. She rolled her eyes and closed the door into her mother's face.

"That wasn't too nice." She turned around, to see her teacher looking through her stuff.

"Do you want to see something that's not nice? You searching through my personal stuff!"

He turned fast and smiled innocently. "Let's get over with this." He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Ok." He went and sat on her bed. She walked slowly to him and stared. He patted the sit next to him and she went and sat there. "Now. I don't want us to be in a war forever. Why don't we make peace?" She scoffed.

"Peace? War? Where do you think we are? Star Wars?" His smile faded away and she covered her mouth. Again, she got out that little mouth of hers, something weird. "I mean…" She got interrupted by him.

"Star Wars…Where did I hear that before?" He was mumbling to himself but she could hear it. He turned his head back to her and stared deeply into her eyes. "Have you ever felt like your place isn't here? Like you belong…out there, through stars?" She stood there, dumbstruck. "Sorry. That was stupid." He mumbled fast, but she stopped him with her answer.

"Yes. Every single moment. I feel like I'm wanted somewhere else. Somewhere where I can…help. Somewhere far away. I am me but I feel like a stranger." Richard sat there, on the bed, watching the small student. There was something familiar. No. _She_ was familiar. He _knew _her. Her golden brown eyes, her tiny body, her intelligence, her smartass comebacks. He was certain he knew her. But from where? He shook his head, clearing his mind.

"Come on. Let's start the lesson." She nodded, but the whole time, they were both with their minds completely elsewhere.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	17. Chapter 17

******Yaay! ONLY 24 DAYS 'TIL DOCTOR WHO IS BACK! Who else is counting down the days :D  
**

****** I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**Richards Nightmare**

On that night, Richard White couldn't sleep at all. His dream was a realistic one and the reason…was the tiny beautiful object in his pants' back pocket.

_"Doctor!" He didn't know what was happening. He looked around, not having a single clue of where he was. "Doctor! Save me…If you don't do it…" He didn't see anyone but the voice, he knew it from somewhere. There was black, until it changed to a beautiful place, in winter. He saw two people there. Only two people.__"Who are you?" The girl asked the man.__"I'm the Doctor." He could hear anything from then on. Except that line._

"I'm the Doctor."

_"I'm the Doctor."_

_"I AM THE DOCTOR."_

_It was repeating again and again until the scene changed. It was the same city, but different place.__"What are you?" The same girl asked. He looked at the man.__"I'm a Time Lord, of course. I travel through space and time in my TARDIS. I'm the last from my specie." Richard's eyes widened. That man wasn't human?! He was…a Time Lord? What was that, anyway? Again, the scene changed. The man and girl were in a mansion, in the hall. The girl seemed frantic while the man was worried.__"Take this." The girl took out a ring off her finger and gave it to the man. "We're going to be separated. Other lives, other years, other relationships, other people. The ring it's the only way you can find me. Doctor…" She started very serious. "Do not give this ring to anyone else but me. You risk either destroying that person's life or mine. I will disappear if that ring is put on someone else's finger." He nodded. "We won't remember each other and this…" she said pointing down. "…will actually transform both of us. You will be human and I will die in a few years. That's why you have to find me fast." Richard didn't look too fazed. He's seen that scene before. Anyway, the rest, he didn't until now.__"How would I know who you are?" She smiled and put her hand on his chest.__"Because we have a connection." The man's expression was half amusing. His eyebrows were furrowed together and looked back to the girl like she was mad.__"Not like that you pervert. You are inside and will always be a Time Lord. And I have the Time Ring. I have the same powers and knowledge you have, because of this." Richard looked closer at what she was referring to. He gasped. It was the exactly same ring he had in his back pocket. The one he wanted to transform in an engagement ring for his fiancée. That…ring was the answer for everything.__"Doctor…" Everything became black again and he could hear just the voice. "Don't kill me." The voice started to fade and he started yelling for it. He had this panic he couldn't control. It just came over._

_"Evalina!" He started low but it got louder. "Evalina!"__  
_

_"Doctor! He started to run, not really knowing where._

_"Evalina!"_

Richard woke up abruptly, his eyes wide and teary. He was covered in sweat and his breathing was harsh. He glanced around himself. He sat up, but something still didn't feel right or real. He lay back down but for some unknown reason, he was excited for Monday. He had a huge desire to see Amanda again and make sure she's…safe.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about how short this chapter is (I have a lot of exams at the moment so even updating everyday is hard -_- ) But I will try to make up for it soon :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**********I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**Untitled**

Monday morning Richard woke with a migraine. The day before, his fiancé started rambling about one thing or another. He couldn't believe that was actually the woman he fell in love with. Lately, he wasn't sure about anything and the wedding was one of the first subjects he became undecided of. He didn't know how that happened, he just felt different. His mind started to wander everywhere except his actual life. When he arrived at school, his head was pounding.

When he entered the class for his usual English hours he imagined he would get back to the same routine, but he had a surprise. The entire hour Amanda was smiling and talking with her classmates, throwing small pieces of paper to her female friends or flipping some boys off. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Every time there was a break in the lesson, for him to get ready for explanations or some other child reading instead of him, he would glance at the full of life teenager. At the end of the lesson, he forgot about his headache completely. Staying around her made his heart pound and mind, blank.

"Amanda...stay behind." The girl turned to her teacher and walked back in the classroom. She decided to sit on one of the desks at the front. "Where is your homework, little lady?" He asked in a playful tone which sent a strange vibe into her mind. However, she shrugged like nothing was wrong.

"The dog ate it?" Richard stared at the small girl, amused. "Doesn't work, huh?" He shook his head, chuckling.

"Not at all. I don't understand how you could've forgotten it when you made it with me." She shrugged again, as innocently as before. "For tomorrow you have homework. Let's hope you'll make it and take it with you." She shrugged. She couldn't really do anything else. She didn't know what, in the first place. He was so nice with her while back in time he was a jerk. Was it just because she fell asleep in his class? No, it was stupid. But, it seemed that stupid reason was indeed the answer.

"Am I allowed to go now, sir?" The teacher looked deeply at Amanda. She felt herself shiver at his intense gaze. "Sir?" She walked closer to him, until she was in front. "Richard?" In that moment Richard's mind clicked, but in a different way.

"Eva?" The girl backed off a little. The name he said came out unconsciously. His eyes widened and glanced at the shocked student.

"Eva…?" She mumbled, her eyebrows furrowing. "Eva…lina…" Her eyes widened too and stared mouth opened at the man in front. "Doctor?"

The man was shocked. He didn't know what to say or how should he act. The girl from his dreams, the man he heard so much about in those dreams, from the girl. That girl, Evalina. That man, the so called Doctor. Who were they? How did Amanda know about them?

"Who are you?" He asked his own student. That was everything he could think about in that moment. His mind was blank. There was nothing. Not even the weird memories he had; the ones he didn't recognize.

Amanda was speechless. Did he actually ask her that? She should be the one asking questions.

"Me? Who are you? What do you know about Evalina?" Richard looked down at the small girl, his mind slowly going into overdrive. They needed to talk, seriously, about what was happening in their lives. They needed to have that discussion _now_. He grabbed her hand, taking her by surprise, and dragged her, practically, to his car. Some students turned their heads and watched the unexpected view.

* * *

The ride stopped abruptly somewhere secluded. It was rather close to the forest but the teacher wasn't thinking clearly about anything. He just felt that he had to take her there and talk. It was weird even for him to be led by some unknown source from inside him.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you I just want you to tell me what you know about this Evalina character." Amanda raised an eyebrow and furrowed her eyebrows together, thinking about a response.

"Why do you ask about her? Where did you hear about her?" He sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"I will be sincere with you, Amanda. I have dreams, nightmares, and this girl is always present there. One way or another, she's linking me to you." Mandy bent her head down.

_"You're not alone. Definitely not alone. There's someone who understand you better than anyone. You just have to look after him. He might be closer than you think."_

What Evalina said was still fresh in Mandy's head. She knew there is someone who could help her, she knew about Richard White.

"Evalina…she's the girl from my dreams." Richard looked rather surprised. "I have them too. That's why I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't live how I should. I feel trapped here, like I'm wanted in other places but I am in this cage. I want to get out but something's keeping me here. A watcher. I need help and…you're the savoir. Evalina told me she's…me." Richard stared deeply at the younger girl. "You are my savoir. You have to save me and Evalina."

"But that's illogical. It can't be true. You are Amanda Johnson, my student. And I am Richard White, your English teacher. I'm going to get married. I- -" Amanda's head raised in a second.

"Can you show me the ring?" He stopped and stared at her. "Please." He nodded, in the end, and gave it to her. In the moment she touched it, she could feel all the memories but the ring wasn't on her finger. "You can't use this ring." She was dead serious and Richard's face fell instantly.

"You can't tell me what to do with is. I'm the older one here." Amanda huffed.

"Stubborn as always." She mumbled, glaring at the man. She gave him the ring back and got out of the car.

"Where are you going?!" She glared at him over her shoulder and started to walk faster.  
"Amanda! Come back here!"

"No! Do I look like a small, stupid, naïve, whatever you want girl? I'm telling you, NO. Stop acting high and mighty! I do what I want. I want answers and I _will_ get them." The man was speechless. That girl was definitely something different. He felt the need to smile but he couldn't.

"What are you going to do?" She pointed to herself and to the forest. Richard glared at her.

"No. No, no, no, no." He waved his hands in a negative manner. "No. You, little missy, will go straight home or into detention. We'll talk about this later." He wanted to walk towards her and grab her hand, forcing her to get in the car and take her home. But, really now. How could he do that if he had to deal with a stubborn, feisty teenager? It was mission impossible.

"Bla, bla, bla. Do I look like I care?" She asked and pointed to her face. "I don't even bother to listen to your nonsense. I am old enough to think for myself. I want to figure my situation out. If you think your problems will be sorted after you propose to your little girlfriend then ok! But if you use that ring before I find out what's the deal with it, you will regret it." The girl stormed into the forest leaving Richard to stand there, mouth hanging open, eyes widened, dumbstruck, speechless, everything! He couldn't believe it! He glared at the place she was in and after a few seconds, sighed heavily.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He sighed again and walked at a fast pace after her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**********I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**Searching**

Inside the forest, the surrounding were the same. Nothing actually changed from Amanda's last visit.

"Amanda! Slow down! Do you even know where you're going?" Amanda felt a little weird. Like this should've happened differently. Richard got in line with her and breathed a little harshly.

"You know…it's weird. I could've sworn in this kind of moment, you'd be in my place and I would try to walk as fast as you." She stopped and turned to him, making him almost fall not realizing she stopped so fast. "I like the Doctor. He knows what he's doing and he's smart. You don't seem to be as stubborn and…different as him. You're naïve. The Doctor from my dream was intriguing. You're boring." The expression on Richard's face was definitely a perplexed one. He scoffed and walked past Amanda, further into the forest. She rolled her eyes and went after him. "Do you even know what could we be searching for?" He stopped and looked into the distance, a concentrated face searching for clues.

"Actually…there is something I've always wanted to look for." She quirked up an eyebrow and looked curiously at him.

"What?" He started smiling out of nowhere and started to walk somewhere, even deeper, into the forest. "Hello? What are we searching for?" He turned to her, his eyes shining.

"Something weird." She stopped, her face blank, her eyes shining with annoyance.

"You're kidding me, right?" He shook his head and didn't even stop to glance at her. She glared at her teacher and ran after him.

Hours went by and they didn't catch a glimpse of something unfamiliar. Richard was somewhat tired and Amanda was bored. Also, she was pissed off. She wanted answers and there was nothing.

"I'm going home." She said, out of nowhere. Richard looked back at her and sighed.

"I guess I should take you home. There's nothing here. Waste of time." He said glaring slightly at her. She scoffed and started to walk out of the forest. However, Richard didn't follow. He felt something when she left and it was somehow screaming for his attention. He walked the opposite direction she went on and he didn't stop until he came face to face with a huge tree. It was the biggest he has ever seen, he was sure of that. Also, he was sure it wasn't a normal tree. He walked closer to it and put a hand on it. It didn't feel natural. Actually, it was hard and cold. It was metal. His eyes trailed over it a few times until he chose to leave. He would come for an inside look later.

Outside the forest, Amanda was very annoyed but that didn't mean the voices would stop.

_"Amanda…"__  
__"You found it."__  
__"We found you."__  
__"Tick, tock, tick, tock."_

She couldn't bear the sounds. It was so loud and her mind couldn't take the stress. She was sure she would faint again. One voice was more optimistic than the others. One familiar voice.

_"Look at the stars. Take the ring. Put it on your finger."_

That was all she could understand. Her mind was already going crazy.

"Amanda? Are you alright?" She heard his voice and instantly raised her head to look at him. In her eyes, the black and old costume was transforming into a brown, new one. His matching black coat was getting brown too and instead of the frowning, boring teacher was the Doctor.

"I…I need…the Doctor." He furrowed his eyebrows. Her eyes changed, they were clouded. She could feel how the curtain in her head started to open and everything she lived until then came back. "Help me. Don't let me die."

Richard didn't know what to do. He had a small, innocent girl falling slowly unconscious and he didn't know what to do! Finally, he grabbed her bridal style and put her in the back seat of the car. He went in too and started to drive to her house.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**********I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**The Process**

"I…need the…Doctor." Amanda's mother was sick with worry. It was just a few days ago that Mr. White came with her daughter in his hands. She was shivering and had a high fever. No one knew what was happening and no one had a cure.

"Is she in the same state?" Richard couldn't stay out of that. He knew he had to do something.

"Yes. I don't know what to do. And all she says is that she wants a doctor." He looked down at the still shivering girl.

"She doesn't want a doctor. She wants the Doctor." Mrs. Johnson glanced between the teacher and her daughter. He walked closer to her bed and put his hand on hers. She instantly stopped shivering and stopped mumbling. She felt safe. "Can you leave to let me try something?" The mother wasn't too sure but she left the room anyway. His eyes went back to the sweating girl. "Get up and be the annoying student again, Amanda." She opened her eyes slowly and glared at him.

"Don't call me that name. I'm sick. I remember. The gatekeepers forced me to remember. But you need to stay undercover. You know it, you feel the danger. Take care of the ring or I'm going to haunt you." Richard was star struck. He didn't understand a word she said. She rolled her eyes. "I should've imagined. I'm Evalina." His eyes widened and let her hand drop.

"Idiot. Put the hand back!" He did as she ordered. "We have a link. We've…*cough* been sent here together. If I die you're screwed. You won't remember who you are. Find the gatekeepers and end this. And don't use the ring." He nodded. He wanted to get it out and show it to her but he didn't find it.

"I don't have it." Her eyes widened too, rage running through them. "I think I left it in the other pair of pants." The rage was visibly growing stronger.

"Get. The. Ring. Now!" He nodded even if he didn't know what was the big deal. He still didn't understand.

When Richard arrived home he went and searched everywhere, in every pocket of every pair of pants and didn't find it. He already started to panic. However, his fiancé entered smiling inside the living room and hugged him. He shrugged her off and that annoyed the woman.

"Richard. After a long day you still act as a cold teacher?" He didn't even listen to her. He needed to find that ring. "What are you searching for, darling?"

"A ring." He started looking for it through numerous drawers.

"You mean this one?" His head popped up and looked at the small object the woman was showing him. It wasn't on her finger, thankfully.

"Where did you find it?" She smiled flirty.

"Oh, I understand. You wanted to be a surprise. It's ok. You can put it on my finger." His head rose instantly to her face.

"No! I mean…it wouldn't be right…right?" He was hopeful that the woman wouldn't do something completely stupid. But she did. She scoffed and in slow motion, she put the ring on her pale finger. "Oh no." The woman's smile disappeared and the ring started to glow a fiery and alerting red.

At Johnson's, Amanda's eyes widened even more. She got off the bed fast and looked in the mirror. She was slowly disintegrating. "Uh-oh." She had to still remain alive. Not with the soul but with her body! She had to do something so she could still have a body. She glanced everywhere but she didn't find anything. She started to glow a bright yellow light.

"Please don't disappear, please don't disappear." Her prays were actually heard and something appeared out of nowhere in the room. The thing was actually a man. He had black blank eyes and didn't have an iris. The white in his eye was actually black. It was scary but she didn't comment because that creature stopped the process and made her faint.

However, Richard wasn't too happy. The woman started screaming out of nowhere and she simply died, not even dust remaining from her, though. The man was speechless for the hundredth time. He, now, believed every word Amanda said and more. He took the ring from the floor and put it inside his pocket. He walked out, got in the car and sped off to the Johnson's mansion. The door had been opened by her mother who was freaking out.

"Where's Amanda?" She started crying. He got scared even more than before. "Amanda?!" He ran in, past the woman, and upstairs to her room. He knocked but there was no voice behind it. He opened it a little too forceful and searched for her. "Amanda! Amanda?!" He stopped when he was sure his yells wouldn't change the fact that she wasn't there. At the same time he took the ring out his pocket and clenched it tightly in his hand. He didn't realize but he was also standing in front of the mirror. He looked up and came face to face with his image. That's when he understood and when he remembered. He was the Doctor and he had to save his companion. He had to save Evalina from the creatures known as gatekeepers. The creatures that had the power to create the Time Ring, the ones who had the guts to play with time. It was the beginning of their end...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**********I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**Gatekeepers**

With Evalina, things didn't seem to get any better. She woke up in a cell. But something was different, of course. Firstly, she was on their ship and that was bad enough; secondly, the ship wasn't huge like she imagined. It was very high and the part she was in was round. There was just one cell from what she could see, and it was hers. Of course the technology didn't even compare to what she'd seen over the years with the different types of aliens she met. Oh yeah, _now_ she remembered. She had met more aliens in those 25 years of her life but none was as interesting and troublemaking as the Time Lord. He was different in every way she could think of. But, back to the surroundings, the cell she was in was identical to the room she had been kept in when her mother started to experiment on her. It had black walls, a bed, a small table, and chains and of course if all that wasn't bad enough the bars were invisible but made of electricity that got your life energy when touched. She was smart, she didn't need someone to tell her how dangerous the situation she was in, was.

"Amanda Cavington! Raise your head and bow to his majesty." Evalina's head popped up and looked strangely at the men in front of the cell.

"If you've done your homework, you'd know I won't do that in this life, nor in another." The man who spoke glared with his pitch black and iris-less eyes. However, the other man was quite familiar. Her eyes widened when she figured where she saw him before. The man seemed to catch a glance because he smirked.

"A pleasure to see you again, Amanda." She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Why does everyone call me Amanda? Didn't they get that I hate that name?" She mumbled, her legs close to her chest, her head on her knees. The man didn't seem too fazed, though.

"I believe you want to know why you're here." She shrugged.

"I'm more curious how you stopped the disintegrating process. Whenever the ring is placed on someone else's finger other than mine, it goes bang." He nodded.

"Indeed. But don't forget I am a gatekeeper. We made the Time Ring, we control it." She rolled her eyes. She did get that part, but she was still dumbfounded about who these creatures were.

"Why am I here? I remember you said I am the only one who can control the ring yet, you forced me in another dimension in a different time." The man nodded and got his finger closer to one of the bars, making it visible.

"Indeed. I don't know how that happened. The Ring was created by the ones who wanted as much power as the Time Lords. The TARDIS is a genuine creation. It offers so much.  
We wanted a toy like that too. We are, in the end, the ones who keep time moving correctly. If there were no gatekeepers, time would go crazy. You, my dear girl, have the power of the gatekeepers in your hands." Evalina didn't look too surprised but she was. She couldn't believe that ring was so important to the stability of time.

"Are there any more rings?" The man shook his head.

"Yours is the only active one. Any ring can be a Time Ring, it just needs activated. Fortunately for us, you're the only one who could do that."

"_Fortunately_? Don't you want more Time Rings?"He looked down at the girl with an air of superiority.

"No. Gatekeepers aren't that immature. We do know how important time is. Our race was destroyed by the Time Lords a long time ago. They couldn't let anyone have as much power as them. They weren't as nice and correct as you may think. They unleashed the Time War. We hid the rings in every corner of the world but they could've never been activated. No one could touch one and still live. But_ you _could, _you_ activated _one_. Your friend has the most destructive weapon in the world, in his hands." Evalina's eyes widened and she got up and closer to the gatekeeper.

"What do you plan to do next?" He smirked and his eyes looked evil and even blacker than before.

"Get rid of the nuisances. The gatekeepers are still alive. There is no need for you or your Time Lord friend anymore. He will die first and you…" He stopped, while Evalina's eyes got even wider if possible. "…you will watch him give his last breath and then, we'll kill you too. You are precious, though. We'll keep your body in case something inscrutable pops up." She backed off slowly while the man walked away, into the darkness of the ship.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**********I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**Search**

Meanwhile, the Doctor couldn't think properly. His mind was full with old memories and new ones. For example, the woman that died. It was an innocent life, and a slightly dumb one, but still innocent. But overall, it was his fault. Evalina disappeared and that was his fault too. She told him not to use the ring, to find her and give her the ring back but he didn't. He did find the girl but his memories were shown as nightmares. He thought everything was just a joke, a dream made in his unconscious. But it was real, all of it was reality. The frustrated Doctor hit whatever came to hand. He didn't even know where she could be!

"Wait…that's it!" He changed into a more suitable suit aka his usual attire and grabbed his coat on the way out the door. He opened the door of his car and entered, getting ready and pumped for the dangerous action he was going to enter in. He drove until he arrived in the same place Evalina fainted. It was secluded but he still looked around for any sign of human or alien presence. There was no one. Good. Before he entered the forest, that looked quite scary in that moment, he slid his hand inside his pocket to be sure the ring was there. It was.

Once inside, he couldn't really remember how he found the huge metallic tree. Plus, every tree looked exactly the same. "This is going to take a while." He sighed and got ready to inspect each tree he found to look weird.

It did take a while until he finally came across a path he found rather disturbing. It gave that bad vibe, that something was definitely very wrong. As he got closer to the base, the feeling intensified. He looked around and found that same tree he touched not long time ago. He put his hand on it and immediately backed off. The ring inside his pocket started to shine brightly and buzz. He got it out and pointed it at the tree. The light went from blue to red and he took it as a bad sign. However, the ring helped opening the secret door.

Inside the ship, except the darkness and deathly silence, the technology and surroundings looked rather intriguing. He slowed his pace when he arrived in front of the spiral stairs. The ring didn't stop buzzing so he had to walk upstairs. It was agonizing. It seemed as though the stairs were getting him nowhere! That was until he finally heard voices. He stuck his head up a little to see who the voices belonged to. His eyes widened when he saw at least ten irises-less men. "Uh-oh." He got back down and stood there on the stairs, planning his next move. It was obvious that Evalina wasn't anywhere to be found. However, when his mind got a block, the ring saved the situation. It started shining the blue light again and, surprisingly, his sonic screwdriver, which he almost forgot he had in his coat, started shining the same blue light. He took it out and enlightened his surroundings. That's when he found out that, attached to the spiral stairs were another pair of stairs on each side if of it. The ring buzzed when he pointed it to the right side and so he walked that way.

He walked through passages that didn't seem to have an end until he came across another tunnel. The Doctor was officially freaked out. The tree wasn't actually a hologram and it wasn't a cover either so how it is so big on the inside?! Wait. That's exactly how his TARDIS was too. And, from what he remembered, gatekeepers, the creatures that were most likely behind Evalina's kidnapping, were known to copy Time Lords' technology for their own entertaining. He sighed and kept walking. That was going to be harder than he imagined.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**********I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**Ain't You A Smart Person?**

Evalina was ready to face palm herself. How could she be so stupid and not ask questions about the ring in her 25 years of living? It has been such an agonizing life, though. She couldn't even make a future for herself because she wasn't like most people on earth. Her life has been so dull, failed even, until he surprised her. His intriguing personality, his adventurous yet silly ways of saving humanity, his loneliness. They were so much…alike. They seemed so happy outside but they hurt so badly on the inside. She sighed and rose. She walked closer to the bars and looked intently in the darkness.

"Where are you, Doctor?" She bent her head down and saw a small piece of rock. IT wasn't from Earth and she didn't want to question why it was there in the first place. The girl simply threw it into the nothingness.

"Ow!" Her eyes widened and her head quirked up.

The Doctor couldn't even process what was happening because he got hit by something that felt like a rock, on his right temple. He could swear that was going to leave a mark. He shone the screwdriver in front and found that there was another pair of stairs that led upstairs as a spiral. The ring buzzed even more when it was pointed to the left. The Doctor didn't have to walk more until he was greeted with a familiar face.

"You came…" The Doctor just grinned at her awe struck gaze. He pointed the screwdriver to the invisible bars but nothing happened. Evalina chuckled. "Gatekeepers aren't stupid. Do you think with all their technology and bright minds, they would let the security programs be so easily broken by the Time Lords? Don't forget they hate your race, even if there's just one of you alive." He rolled his eyes.

"Ain't you a smart person?" She stuck her tongue out, childishly and crossed her arms in front her chest. He chuckled and threw her the screwdriver. "You try, Miss Know-It-All." She caught it and smirked. She actually just put the screwdriver between two bars, and like a mirror, the lightning struck it and went in the opposite wall, the Doctor's head between the two rays. Her smirk widened even more when her eyes met the Doctor's. She got out and threw the screwdriver back to its possessor. "I was ready to do that, if you would've let me." Evalina rolled her eyes at his childishness and walked away into the darkness, leaving a speechless Doctor behind.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**********I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**Which way?**

They didn't have to walk much further until red lights and alarms started blaring. Both geniuses looked up, surprised by the noise and looked at each other. Evalina sighed.

"At least we can se-whoa!" She got interrupted by the Doctor's hand grabbing hers and sprinting down one of the paths. "Where are we going?" The Doctor turned his head, showing his grin.

"I don't have the slightest idea!" Evalina's face dropped instantly. Thankfully, the ring started to beep insanely. The Doctor slowed down and dragged Evalina into a darker corner, hoping the running feet he could hear, would pass them by.

"What about this?" She asked, pointing to the noisy ring on her finger. He looked deeply at it and pointed his screwdriver at the source of noise. "It won't work." She whispered, the feet coming closer and closer. He shushed her and waited for something to happen after he put his sonic screwdriver in action. "It stopped!" They both exclaimed, surprised.

"I mean…of course it did." The Doctor added fast. Evalina was ready to point out how he had no idea of what he was doing but she was stopped by his hand over her mouth. He put his finger to his lips and made a 'shush' sound. They stood silent until the feet hurried past them and finally the Doctor took his hand off her mouth.

"What now?" Evalina asked after a few more moments of silence. The Doctor was deep in his thoughts.

"What did the gatekeepers tell you?" He responded with another question, his big brown eyes staring straight into her golden brown orbs. She bent her head down and sighed.

"The Gatekeepers control time. They are the ones who keep it going normally. Time Lords never liked them because they shared the same power over time. Time Lords started the Time War and killed the gatekeepers. Unfortunately for us, they're mad at you and want you dead. They don't care if you're the last and only one alive. Also they want to kill me but keep my body. It seems I'm the only one who can control the gatekeepers' powers aka the Time Ring and I'm the only one who can activate them." She stopped and inhaled the air deeply, mostly because she said all of that in one breath.

"Uh-huh…" Evalina gave her companion a 'wtf' look.

"Uh-huh? That's all you say?" The Doctor ignored her words entirely and walked into the now darkened halls. "Don't ignore me! Hey!" He started to sprint towards the stairs he first went to while she simply stared after him. She glared his way and scoffed. "Fine. You do it your way while I'm going to resolve this problem, my way!" She walked in the opposite direction, not knowing that the ship was round and they would arrive, eventually, in the same spot.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**********Sorry about the long wait but I've been in hospital, but things are better now so hopefully i can continue with the story...**

**********Once again thank you for anyone who reviewed, The Yoshinator (the best person in the universe apart from The Doctor :D), ronnieangel, Guadalupe :) **

**********I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**Recognise it?**

The Doctor's way wasn't too long but there were problems. He almost got lost because he couldn't find the stairs that led to the front, where the high spiral stairs were. After a few more minutes the endless journey came to an end. He ascended slowly until he again saw the computers' lights. He could hear voices rambling about whatever. He rolled his eyes when he saw one of the gatekeepers laughing at the images on one of the computers. There were girls on it.

In the end, he couldn't surpass the annoyance anymore so in one swift motion, he did an army roll and land without a sound behind the closest wall. He looked around to see there was another tunnel on the left of the stairs. Where he was, there stood a small table with no one around it. He walked there and opened the alien artifact that lay there. It looked a lot like a laptop but the Doctor knew it was something different. He tried to open it but he couldn't. He put his screwdriver in action but to no avail. It had a weird mechanism and it couldn't be opened by anyone except a gatekeeper, most likely. He gave up and that's when he relaxed, leaning back. That's when someone put their hands over his eyes.

"Shh. It's me." He relaxed slightly, recognizing the voice. Evalina grabbed her hands back and smirked. "Let me guess. Annoyed by unknown technology?" She asked smugly, pointing to the tiny mechanism. He scoffed. She chuckled and walked over to it. There was no chair so they had to stay on their knees so they wouldn't be bent down.

"What now?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the tiny girl. She stood there thinking, her brown eyes trailing over every detail. "This isn't Time Lord technology yet they have stolen it. They improved but these gatekeepers aren't normal. They don't act like they should." Evalina raised an eyebrow at the genius next to her.

"And how should a gatekeeper act?" She asked sarcastically. The Doctor, however, furrowed his eyebrows together, thinking deep.

"The gatekeepers we fought against were smart but not geniuses. They were the same as humans but with higher technology. They were playing with time!" He whispered, trying not to raise his voice too much.

"And what were the Time Lords doing? Keeping it safe?" He widened his eyes and responded with a superior tone, his voice getting a little pitchy.

"Well, yes! Of course! The war between both our species ended fast because Time Lords had more power. Time is not a toy you can play with." Evalina looked back at the man next to her, sceptically.

"Haven't you been doing that this entire time you've had companions? You saved the world, yes, but you messed with it too! Recognize it!" She puffed her chest out and crossed her arms in front of her. They stood there glaring at each other until he turned his head towards the mechanism again.

"Let's concentrate here." She widened her eyes and scoffed. "Try the ring. It seems is the answer for everything." He mumbled.

"You're just changed the subject." She mumbled putting her hand closer to the 'thing'. In an instant the screen popped up out of nowhere, like it had been there the entire time but there had to be an invisible on button. The Doctor started to type away through files and what he found, surprised both him and Evalina.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**********Really sorry about how short the last chapter was... this one isn't much better but it is a tinsy-winsy bit longer.**

**********P.S. Thanks for the reviews once again ronnieangel, and the one and only The Yoshinator :D**

**********I do not own Doctor Who or the tenth Doctor all rights belong to the BBC (unfortunately)! However, I DO OWN my OC.**

**Doomed**

Evalina's mouth was opened slightly and her eyes were staring in front, reading over and over again what was written on the alien laptop. The Doctor wasn't as surprised as she was but he got his amount. He turned and looked at her, trying to find an emotion but her face didn't hold any.

"Hey! You, over there!" The Doctor glanced behind to see the gatekeepers pointing in their direction.

"It's the Time Lord! And the girl! Get them both! Now!" The Doctor had the intention to run but when he glanced at Evalina, she wasn't moving. He sighed and bent his head down in defeat. The gatekeepers took both of them by the arms and dragged them through the spaceship and to the very same cell Evalina just escaped from. They shoved both prisoners inside and left, locking the cell.

"Eva?" She walked to the back of the cell and fell down on her knees. The Doctor went closer and grabbed her, putting her on the supposed-to-be bed. "I'm sorry." She raised her head and stared at the wall in front, expressionless.

"I've been used my whole life without even realizing it." She grabbed her knees, holding them in front her chest and put her head on them. "Mom knew. I find it hard not to. She knew everything. She helped them, unconsciously. I lived for nothing." He glared at her and pushed her off the bed, making her fall straight on her face. She didn't react.

"There are many reasons you shouldn't think like that. You had an excruciating childhood but look at you now! You're travelling through time and space and you control the Time Ring. There are others who would've paid with their life to be in your place right now." He bent his head, remembering the old times. "Donna Noble was my last companion and best friend. She enjoyed this hectic life I have. She loved every adventure, every death situation with such a passion that it simply made me smile. She was a smart woman who knew how to handle anything and everything. She wasn't afraid and she didn't regret anything." Evalina looked up at the older man and sighed.

"And what should I learn from this?" He narrowed his eyes, making her raise one eyebrow.

"Don't interrupt." She rolled her eyes, exasperated, and sat back next to him. "Now, where was I? Oh right. Before she met this life she was just another face in the crowd. I first met her on her wedding day. She just appeared in the TARDIS. The second time, she choose to stay and travel with me. You've never been a normal human, even though there is no such thing as a normal human; you've been born to rise above others. Donna saved the world and instead of the adventurous life she craved, her memories were erased. She became the normal, boring human she hated being." Evalina bent her head, ashamed. "Donna would've paid with her mind just to keep travelling in the TARDIS and ironically she did. You have it all and you don't even appreciate it." The bangs were covering her eyes, which were wide and a deeper brown than before.

"I get it!" She mumbled. "But I'm not Donna. I'm just a child, still. It's not the same. I love the adventure, I love what I have but for what price? My body? I'm an experiment. They left me alive this entire time just for my body, to use me. They want to kill the human race but they need a body to use. The body that has control to the Time Ring." The Doctor looked sadly at the younger female.

"I know. They'll begin in early times and kill each important figure in history." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I've been born to kill the entire Universe and it will begin with the Earth." The Doctor hugged Evalina while she stared at the ring, not knowing how they would get out of this immense mess.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
